<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding each other by TheFlyingPirate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116731">Finding each other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingPirate/pseuds/TheFlyingPirate'>TheFlyingPirate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, more to be added - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingPirate/pseuds/TheFlyingPirate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction trying to dive into what could have happened if it wasn't Pyra who saved Rex at the beginning, instead it was Nia who healed him back from death, and how this would change the whole dynamic of their relationship. There will clearly be some similarities to the actual game, but there will be other things that change dramatically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nia &amp; Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2), Nia/Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jin you bastard, what did Rex ever do to you?” Nia cried out loud as Jin stabbed Rex in the back. She immediately ran towards him with tears in her eyes, placing her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Jin and Malos grabbed the girl in the glass chamber and started to take it out, Nia was still kneeing next to Rex and waited until both Jin and Malos were out of sight. “No”, she whispered, “I won’t let you die here” as she turned into her blade form trying to heal Rex.</p><p>Everything was black, for a moment until a blinding light caught Rex and after a few moments his eyes adjusted to the brightness and he saw a field of grass with a tree in the in front of him, standing next to it was the girl in the glass chamber.</p>
<hr/><p>He slowly made his way towards her “Ah – excuse me” he stuttered toward the girl.</p><p> He started hearing the sounds of bells ringing as the girl replied, “It’s such a mournful sound”, Rex gasped before the Girl continued, “It hasn’t stopped. Not …Not in all those years”</p><p>“Hasn’t stopped… You mean that bell sound?” Rex asked looking around before he added “Is the Praetorium somewhere nearby…?” He walked even closer to the girl before he asked even more confuse “Uh… Where are we?”</p><p> “This is Elysium, the land where, long ago, mankind lived in harmony with their creator.”, The girl replied calmly, “It’s where… ‘we’ were born” she added without much change in her voice.</p><p>Rex was clearly surprised by this revelation he gasped before stutteringly said “Really?” He stepped forward to look at the girl and saw her core crystal, before he mumbled, “Core Crystal, you are a blade”</p><p>The girl replied with “My name is Pyra.”</p><p>“What?” Rex stuttered, “Oh right! M-mine is…”</p><p>He couldn’t finish his sentence before Pyra spoke up again, “I know you. You’re Rex, right?”</p><p>Clearly surprised by Pyra knowing his name he asked, “How did you know my name?”</p><p>“Just now, when we came into contact…” Pyra answered.</p><p>“Just now, Sorry… I can’t seem to remember how I got here…” he replied stuttering.</p><p>“You were …killed” Pyra replied. “Stabbed through the heart by Jin.” She added.</p><p>“Jin? …Through the…” Rex stuttered before he started to remember what has just happened. His stomach turned at memory of his own death mere moments ago, “I remember now! That bastard stabbed me!” he said covering his mouth with his hand like he was about to throw up.</p><p>“Oh man! This bad! Everyone in the Guild is in danger!” he shouted. Before trying to run away until realization struck him, “No, wait! I can’t do anything if I’m dead!” He started at hitting the ground as he continued, “Titan’s foot, if I wasn’t dead, I’d kick that guys arse!”</p><p>Pyra stepped forward and spoke, “Rex I have a request. Can you …take me to Elysium?”</p><p>“Elysium…? But isn’t that here” he asked looking around.</p><p>Pyra kept walking towards him and replied, “This world is merely a memory. An ancient, half-forgotten memory of what once was.” She stopped and added, “The real Elysium lies in your world… atop the World Tree that rises from the heart of Alrest</p><p>.”</p><p>“Memory…? So, it’s like an illusion?” Rex asked confused, “But there is no way, I’m dead remember? How can I help if I’m not breathing?” he said with slight sorrow in his voice.</p><p>“There is someone, someone special in your world who is right as we speak, healing you bringing you back”, Pyra said with a smile. “I just ask you that once you wake up, you become my driver, the Driver of the Aegis”</p><p>“The… driver of the Aegis?” Rex stuttered, “Someone is bringing me back…” he wasn’t sure if he understood everything that was happening right now.</p><p>“Please Rex will you help me?” Pyra asked as she touched her core crystal.</p><p>Rex looked at her “Is… this really your home he asked?” Pyra just nodded, “And it really exists…?” Rex added afterwards.</p><p>“Rex, I know what you are thinking, and you are correct that by coming to this place you could save the world, from it slow demise that is its fats.” Pyra explained.</p><p>“We… wouldn’t have to live…in fear.” He replied before his voice changed to a more confident one, “Then there is only one choice. I’m in Let’s go to Elysium! I will take you there, back to your home.”</p><p>Everything started to turn white again and he heard a soft “Thank you Rex”, before his senses were completely overwhelmed once more.</p>
<hr/><p>“Rex, please you can’t die here” Nia cried out as she kept trying to heal him, It took longer than it should take normally the results should be visible immediately, but Rex was still laying there not breathing.</p><p>‘Give up you can’t save him’ a voice spoke to her in her mind, but she chooses to ignore it and focus on healing him she wouldn’t give up.</p><p>“Please Rex” her voice turned more into begging now and just as she said that, Rex started to cough up some blood.</p><p>Nia quickly turned back to her human form trying to make sure that he would not see her, as Rex slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>A smile grew on his face, “Nia you…sa” he coughed again before he could finish his sentence, this time though there was no blood coming out.</p><p>Nia face grew into a smile as well and she immediately pulled Rex into a hug, “Thank you, Rex for not dying”</p><p>“You are thanking me?” he said confused, “I am the one that should be thanking you, but, how did you?” It was at that moment that they realized how close they were, and Nia immediately pulled away and turned away with a slight blush.</p><p>“Is it really important” she asked, “We should be focusing on getting you out of here.”</p><p>“I can’t leave”, as he said that Nia started looking at him angrily, “…at least not yet, I got to rescue Pyra”</p><p>Nia’s face turned from anger to confusion, “Who is Pyra?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh right, the girl in the glass chamber, she is a blade and I am her new driver, I resonated with her when I touched this” as he said that, the blade Malos just destroyed mere minutes ago appeared in his hand</p><p>“You can’t Jin and Malos, will kill you again” Nia protested.</p><p>“I have to, I made her a promise” Rex said shyly.</p><p>“You can’t,… he will…” Nia shouted back at him, before Dromarch interrupted, “My lady what would you do if it was me, they had?”</p><p>Nia sighed, “fine, but you are not going alone, I will be coming with you”, she smiled at Rex</p><p>“Thank you, Nia” he replied with a slight blush on his cheeks.</p>
<hr/><p>“Nia end them” Malos said as they left the interior of the ship, to his surprise there was no reply, “Nia I said, end…” he turned around and Nia was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> “Nia didn’t you hear what Malos just sai…, oh shit” he whispered as he realized Nia wasn’t with them, “Malos, she must be with the boy, this …” as he tried to explain it to Malos the glass chamber started to light up in flames and Pyra stood up. At the same moment the ground started to glow orange and a few moment later a flame erupted from it with Rex wielding Pyra’s blade shooting out of the newly created hole.</p><p>“You! And that sword. Can’t be!” Malos mumbled.</p><p>“It’s kinda low to stab a man in the back…” Rex said as he lifted the blade from the ground and pointing it towards Jim.</p><p>Jin was ready to grab his sword, but Malos stopped them instructing hum to leave it to him.</p><p>Malos blocked Rex’s swing and pushed him back saying, “I am sorry kid, but I can’t let the likes of you just claim her power for yourself. This is as far as it goes”</p><p>Rex started to swing his sword at Malos, but he keeps blocking ever single swing of it until he gets pushed away and Malos through his sword up to his blade who attacked Rex, but Pyra jumped right in front of him blocking the attack. “Thank you, Pyra” Rex said.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Rex” she replied.</p><p>“Everybody go now! Quick!” he shouted as he started to charge Malos again.</p><p>Malos jumped up immediately and caught a sword from his blade again, “I don’t think so” he said as he prepared to launch an attack onto the bridge connecting the two vessels. But before he could he was hit by the shock wave of one of Rex’s attacks.</p><p>“Hey over here bully he said”</p><p>Rex and Pyra launched an attack at Malos, who was able to block. “You are good kid, to control an Aegis like that” as Malos said that Rex charged forward again but this time Malos stopped Rex’s attack and through him across the ship. Malos was about to end the attack when Nia and Dromarch suddenly appeared from the inside of the ship and getting between Rex and Malos creating a shield, to block his attack.</p><p>“Get out of the Way Nia! Have you gone mad?!” he shouted.</p><p>“You’re the one who’s off your nut, waling on a child!” she shouted back.</p><p>“Nia… I don’t think you quite comprehend your position.” He shouted back.</p><p>“You are starting to piss me off!” Malos said with a threating voice.</p><p> It was at this moment that Pyra snuck up from behind to launch an attack against Malos, which he easily blocked, but both of them engaged in battle.</p><p>“Quite sharp for someone who’s just woken up, Takes me back to 500 years ago, but what is it with that appearance, I’m guessing you goal is Elysium…” he said as they had their swords interlocked.</p><p>“That is our dream!” she shouted at Malos.</p><p>“Then I have no choice but to stope you” he shouted back as he broke free from their interlocked swords and started an attack, which Pyra easily dodged by jumping up, but just in that moment a ship appeared and they readied an attack onto Pyra.</p><p>“Pyra, watch out!” Rex shouted just in time so she could dodge the canon fire.</p><p>Rex ran towards her and asked, “Pyra are you ok?”</p><p>“More or less” she answered as the ship was preparing another attack.</p><p>Nia and Dromarch jumped in front of it creating a bearer in the nick of time.</p><p>“Rex, we got to get out of her” She shouted before another explosion hit close to her. The shockwave pushed her and Dromarch to the edge. While the blade was still barely on deck Nia slipped off and fell towards the cloud sea.”</p><p>“Nia!!!” Rex shouted and immediately jumped after her catching her mere moments before he fell into the sea and using his grappling hock to hold them on board. Pyra ran toward the edge of the ship and she and Dromarch looked down both breathing a sigh of relieve when the saw that Rex and Nia were OK.</p><p>It was at this moment that the ship readied another attack but before they could fire Azurda showed up and picked up the teens who were hanging at the Grappling hook. He flew back up a little and Dromarch and Pyra jumped on his back as well. He took a quick look at Malos and both of them were staring at each other before Azurda flew away in the distance but not before getting hit by another round of cannon fire.</p><p>He flew away as far and fast as he could even though he got injured from the canon, before eventually he wasn’t able to fly any further and crashed onto another titan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is it, the first chapter. I know this one is still really close to the actual story of the games, but there will be some more changes in the upcoming chapters, I am already working on chapter 2, so yeah it shouldn't be to long before I am able to get it out. I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes etc. I did my best proof reading it, but some might have slipped under the radar. Anyways I would love to hear some feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rex wake up, are you alright”</p><p>Rex slowly opened his eyes to see Dromarch in front of him, “where are we and where is Pyra and Nia, and GRAMPS”</p><p>He started to panic a little bit as Dromarch started to explain, “Well we are on a titan, I don’t know where Pyra and My Lady are at”</p><p>“We have to find them they might be in trouble” Rex said as he got up and started wandering around.</p><p>It took them a few moments before they heard somebody fighting, Rex and Dromarch immediately ran over to the sound and there they saw Nia and Pyra being attacked by a giant frog.</p><p>They jumped right into the battle with them and after a few moments they defeated the monster.</p><p>“Pyra, Nia! It’s so good to see you are alright” Rex shouted blushing a little bit when turning to Nia.</p><p>“It’s good to see you being fine too, after I went through all of the trouble of healing you” Nia said a little teasingly, before she added, “And what happened to the big guy that brought us here”</p><p>“Well we haven’t found Gramps yet”, Rex said with worry in his voice.</p><p>Nia walked up to him and place her arm on his shoulder, “Don’t worry Rex, we will find him”, after a few seconds she pointed up to the trees, “Here he most have landed somewhere over there, look at the trees Rex”</p><hr/><p>Rex looked up at trees and immediately started running, not long after he found Gramps laying on its side with its wing in a clearly unnatural position.</p><p>He immediately ran towards him shouting, “Gramps”</p><p>The injured Titan opened his eye looking at the young salvager, “It’s good to see you uninjured, Rex.” He spoke with a relieved voice, yet it was clearly audible that the Titan was in pain.</p><p>Panic showed up on Rex’s face at hearing the pain in Gramps voice, as Nia ran forward putting her hand on the hurt Titan trying to heal him.</p><p>“You are too kind, girl, but there is no amount of healing that can help me now” The titan said.</p><p>“No!”, Nia replied focusing all her energy trying to save the dying Titan, “You can’t not after this!” she shouted still focusing.</p><p>“I just got one request, for you, could you watch over my Rex, make sure he doesn’t get hurt” he said before turning his face to look at Rex who is still devastated with tears starting to fill in his eyes, “Weep not, my boy. This is my fate, but no parting is forever. We surely meet again when the flow of the ether wills it…” The old titan said as he started to disappear into blue light.</p><p>“No”, Nia shouted before the Titan interrupted her with his dying breath, “The days with you were the best I ever had. Until we meet again, Rex…”. Gramps finally seemed to have completely vanished, and all four of them had a look of devastation and sadness on their face.</p><p>Rex tried to hold on onto to the blue light as Gramps vanished, cried out “Gramps”, before he fell to his knees crying.</p><p>“I am sorry, Rex, it’s my fault I couldn’t… save him”, Nia said with a shameful sound in her voice blaming herself for what has just happened.</p><p>“Don’t be so hard on yourself”, Gramps voice said and the whole group started looking around surprised.</p><p>There eyes went wide when they seen the Titan now at a fraction of his original size standing right in front of them.</p><p>“It can’t be” Pyra whispered.</p><p>“I am so confused right now…” Rex said while getting up, still looking at gramps.</p><p>“Yeah what has just happened?” Nia asked.</p><p>“Well you have saved me, ehmm” Gramps replied but started to think for a second “I believe I don’t even know your name?” He looked at Nia for a second.</p><p>“It’s Nia, but how did I, you just died, we’ve seen it, I failed?” she asked confused and with a sorrow voice.</p><p>“No you didn’t, Nia, your healing might have not healed my injuries directly, but it maximized my cell regeneration, which allowed me to retain all vital bodily functions…, I seem to have reverted to larval stage” he said with a cheering voice addressing the whole group, “Thank you, Nia” he added while looking back at her.</p><p>Nia now looked up, “Your welcome, I guess, though I am still not sure what I have done.” She said now a little more cheerful.</p><p>After thinking about what the Titan had just said Rex looked over to him and asked, “So when will you be back to your old self?”</p><p>“Good question.” Gramps replied, “No more than 300 years”</p><p>“Th-Three hundred years? But I’ll be long dead by then!” Rex replied with some shock in his voice.</p><p>“Hmm I suppose that’s true”, the Titan mumbled.</p><p>“But… what about my house?!” Rex asked with some frustration, “Do I have to live out on the streets?!”</p><p>“Perhaps it’s an opportunity to fly the nest.” Gramps replied.</p><p>“You mean… pay rent?” Rex asked.</p><p>Nia chuckled a little at their conversation. “Well that’s what normal people do, Rex” she added to the conversation.</p><p>Rex now looked over to Nia. “It’s a massive extra expense!”, he complained.</p><p> He looked back over to Azurda, “Still… Glad you’re, OK, Gramps.”</p><p>The Titan smiled at Rex giving him a thumbs up, before looking at the group and asking, “So what do you guys, think about explaining me, what has actually happened.”</p><p>“Well, let’s setup camp, we’ll tell you everything later.” The aegis driver replied.</p><hr/><p>And so, they started setting up camp, and after gettering some firewood, and thanks to the help of Pyra’s flame, they were able to create a small fire pit. After the group sat down, the Titan started asking, “So would anyone like to tell me what has happened?”</p><p>Rex started explaining how they lifted the ancient ship from the bottom of the cloud sea, and how they started exploring the ship, and finally finding the room in which Pyra was located. “Well I don’t know why but somehow I had the incredible urge to touch the blade, and not even a second after I did, Jin, …” The aegis driver stuttered a little bit, before he continued, “well he stabbed me, and I think I, …died”</p><p>He looked down before he continued, “Well I ended up in Pyra’s memories, and she asked me to, to take her back home, to Elysium and I of course agreed.” He added.</p><p>“I see. So you two are off to Elysium.” Nia said thinking about the conversation she had with Rex before they went off on their mission. ‘Maybe it’s real after all’ she thought.</p><p>Rex nodded before continuing the story, “Well Just a mere seconds later I woke back up in the same room, where I was stabbed mere moments ago.” He took a breath and then looked over to Nia, with a blush on his face, “Nia, I don’t know how, but somehow you brought me back” he looked back down. “Thank you again”, he added quietly.</p><p>Nia blushed a little hearing Rex, she did not know exactly what to say and just answered with a shy, “You welcome, Rex”</p><p>After a quick moment of silence between the group Rex continued, “Anyways, I had to get Pyra back, I promised her I would take her to Elysium, so I had to confront, Jin and Malos, and you know how this ended, Gramps” he finished explaining what has happened to the Titan.</p><p>With the story ending all of them deciding it would be good to get a couple of hours of rest in, before the morning, so they started making themselves comfortable and quickly fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>Rex started spinning around when he heard something moving around the camp. His eyes slowly opened, trying to figure out what sound had woken him up. He was facing were Dromarch and Nia were laying down when he saw the Gormotti getting up with a sad face and slowly walking away from camp.</p><p>Rex took a few seconds before he got up as well following Nia trying to find out what was going on. After a few moments he saw her sitting on a rock facing a small lake, she looked out at the water looking kinda sad. It took him a few seconds of thinking before Rex decided to walk over to her and talk to her and trying to figure out what was going on.</p><p>‘You are not good enough, for them!’ Nia’s inner voice told her. ‘You will fail them and hurt them, better get away now while you still have the chance’, It added when she suddenly felt something on her shoulder.</p><p>“REX!” she shouted, in surprise as she jumped up and looked at the Leftherian.</p><p>“I am sorry, I didn’t want to scare you”, he replied with a soft voice.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”, Nia asked with a sob in her voice.</p><p>“Well I heard you getting up and I was a little worried” he answered, with a small blush forming on his face.</p><p>“Idiot” Nia forced out a small laugh before adding, “I can look out after myself” she added trying to hide that she was just crying.</p><p>It clearly didn’t work since Rex stayed there walking over closer to the rock where the Gormotti was sitting on before and sat down next to her.</p><p>‘Why does he need to be here right now’ Nia thought.</p><p>Rex just sat there looking out to the lake in silence, with the moonlight reflecting in it, before after a couple of minutes Nia sat back down, next to him looking out at the body of water as well.</p><p>They both were just sitting there, nobody saying anything, before Nia slowly spoke up, “I am sorry for snapping at you” she whispered.</p><p>Rex turned to face Nia and replied “Don’t worry about it, it’s okay, what ever it is Nia, I want you to know that you can tell me anything, I’ll be there for you” he smiled at her blushing a little.</p><p>Nia looked slightly down and looked kinda sad, for a couple of seconds before Rex spoke up again, “You know it’s also okay if you don’t want to talk about it” The aegis driver said with a caring voice.</p><p>‘Dammit why does he need to be so sweet’ Nia thought before she shyly spoke up, “No it’s okay, I just had a nightmare”</p><p>She took breath before she continued, “You know Rex, I used to have a sister, she died and shortly after my father died as well, and when Jin stabbed you, I just thought, well, …”</p><p>Rex looked at Nia, he was a little surprised by her opening up about her past, until he interrupted, “but remember you saved me, Nia, I am still around thanks to you.” He said carefully trying to make her feel better.</p><p>“But what if I wouldn’t have been able to save you, what if I would have been to late”, Nia said quietly, “I couldn’t, save my sister, I failed her, what if I failed you as well” she added. ‘And you know you will fail him eventually, so better cut your losses’ her inner voice told her</p><p> “Shut up!” Rex said now feeling a little angry at how Nia, is treating herself.</p><p>“What?!” she asked in surprise.</p><p>“Nia, you didn’t fail, I am here thanks to you, Gramps is still around thanks to you”. His voice turned a little softer when he added, “I don’t even know how you save, me, brought me back, but I know that you are an amazing healer, and a good person, with a good heart.”</p><p> “Rex” she sobbed looking at him.</p><p>“Nia, I haven’t known you long, but you should know, that whatever it is that makes you feel bad, you can always come talk to me, I will be there” Rex said with a blush on his face.</p><p>“Thank you, Rex” she put her head into his chest letting out a couple more tears.</p><p>Rex was a little surprised by Nia placing her head on his chest but then decided to just look down at her with a smile, “You are welcome, Nia are you feeling any better now?”</p><p>She smiled at him and nodded her head slightly.</p><p>“Great then I passed the trial.” He said chuckling.</p><p>“Huh” Nia looked up at the Leftherian not understanding what he was talking about.</p><p>“The salvagers code,” he replied, “Make a girl cry, that’s not gonna smile, make a girl smile you passed the trail”</p><p>Nia got her head up from his chest and as she released a small laugh, she punched him slightly into the side, “You know how cheesy that sounds” she said now in clearly a better mood.</p><p>“Well can’t help it, I didn’t write the code”, he replied with a smile on his face. “Feeling like going back to camp”, he said with a smile on his face.</p><p>Nia just nodded and both of them made the way back to camp, where a now awoken Dromarch greeted them, “My lady, I was so worried, why did you run of without telling me about it” he said.</p><p>“Well I had a nightmare, but don’t worry Rex looked after me making sure I was okay” she said before laying back down against Dromarch, and quickly falling asleep again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading the 2nd chapter of this story, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, I can't wait to continue and I got to say at the beginning I felt kinda weird diverging to much from canon, but especially after the last scene of this chapter I feel a lot better about it. It would be really appreciated if you leave some feedback so I can improve even more, Thanks again for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun just started to rise when the group slowly started getting up. Rex slowly got up yawning and rubbing his eyes as he seen, Pyra, Nia and Dromarch already wide awake and finishing up to clean up their camp side. “Seriously you guys are already a weak?” he said, “and I thought I am getting up early.” Well it still was early; the sun was barely visible above the horizon.</p><p>“Anyways”, the young salvager continued, “We should probably try and find a town or something. Does anyone have any idea where we are?” he asked.</p><p>“This is Gormott. A province of the Ardainian Empire.” Nia answered, “You must have seen the Gormott Titan” she added.</p><p>“Yeah, only from a distance though.” Rex replied.</p><p>“We are somewhere around its belly” Nia stated.</p><p>“So…this is Gormott, huh?” Rex said while looking around, before turning back to face Nia, “Hang on a second, Nia – your ears. Are you Gormotti?”</p><p>“Well done, genius. Took you long enough!”, She replied crossing her arms in front of her.</p><p>“Gormott, is the land of my lady’s birth” Dromarch added.</p><p>“Wow. Well that’s reassuring.” Rex replied.</p><p>“Well if you want to find a town, well there is Torigoth not so far from here, we just got to leave this forest and the cross the plains, simple really” she added.</p><p>“Brilliant, Let’s get going then” Rex replied and so they started their hike towards Torigoth.</p><hr/><p>The walk was mostly peaceful a couple of monsters here and there, but nothing that could stop the two drivers and their blades giving them some time to talk to each other.</p><p>Nia made her way to Rexes side riding on Dromarch, “So… Hey, Rex” she stuttered looking at the Aegis driver.</p><p>Rex looked up at her saying, “Hey, what’s up Nia”</p><p>“Well, about last night, …” she stuttered a little, “I just wanted to say thank you, for talking with me, it really meant a lot to me, and I feel way better.”</p><p>“I am happy to hear that”, Rex said with a gin and a slight blush on his cheek.</p><p>“Well, anyways, I wanted to ask you something, Rex” she stuttered a little.</p><p>“Just, go ahead, you can ask me whatever you want” he smiled at here.</p><p>“Well I’ve been thinking a lot since last night, and well I wanted to ask you if it’s ok if Dromarch and I…could…” she continued stuttering until Dromarch interrupted, “What my lady tries to ask you Master Rex, if it’s okay with you if we join you and Pyra on you quest for Elysium.”</p><p>“Hey I can speak for myself” Nia said gratingly at the interruption by Dromarch, “but yeah that’s what I wanted to ask would it be okay with you guys if we tag along on your travels.”</p><p>“I actually was hoping you would, Nia” he said back causing her blush to intensify, before he continued, “I actually, really enjoy being around you and I would like to ask you something as well?”</p><p>“Well what would that be?” Nia now asked looking at the brunette seeing his cheeks blushing.</p><p>Now it was Rex who was stuttering, “What do you think of maybe, going to grab a bite to eat in Torigoth, just the two us.”</p><p>‘Is he actually asking me out?’, she thought while looking at Rex who was trying to hide his face, to conceal his blushing and nervousness. It took her a couple of moments until she replied, “Yeah, sounds like fun”</p><p>“Great, I am really looking forward to it”, the aegis driver replied with a small grin on his face.</p><hr/><p>The group kept walking for a couple more minutes before they finally reached the Torigoth Arch. It was a lively city with plenty of people out and about doing their business.</p><p>“So this is Torigoth…” Rex stated.</p><p>Nia looked slightly down and started to mumble, “It hasn’t changed a bit.”</p><p>“Nia?” Pyra asked concern.</p><p>“It’s nothing” Nia replied before adding, “OK then. Let’s find an inn and then we can grab a bite to eat” she looked at Rex now feeling quite a bit happier.</p><p>The group headed into town, before walking passed a billboard, with wanted posters of Jin, Malos and Nia.</p><p>Nia immediately looked back at her depiction on the poster, shock and anger formed up in her until she stated, “What the bloody hell is this? Don’t tell me this is meant to be ME?!”</p><p>“A remarkable likeness to say the least…” Dromarch added while he turned back looking at the poster.</p><p>Nia turned to face the tiger with clear anger and threat in her eyes and asked in an even more threatening voice, “Oi, did you say something?”</p><p>Dromarch immediately backed out changing his statement from earlier to “Ah, er, no. I fear they may have conflated our countenances, my lady.”</p><p>“How very awful” Dromarch added, before Rex and Pyra made their way to check on Nia, all they were able to see, was her tearing up the poster in rage.</p><p>After this act they continued walking into town until they saw a massive gathering of people and a group of imperial soldiers announcing something to the crowed.</p><p>“Fie! Who has the courage to heed the Empire’s call?”, the soldier in the middle shouted into the crowed, “Your strong heart today will build a strong Mor Ardain tomorrow!”</p><p>Rex heard the commotion and asked, “Hmm… What’s going on over there?”</p><p>“Driver recruitment” Nia replied.</p><p>The aegis driver repeated her words in confusion.</p><p>“Recently, they’ve been recruiting Drivers from all over.” The Gormotti explained.</p><p>“The pool of potentials is ever shrinking. They must have run out of candidates in the military.” Dromarch added.</p><p>“What do you mean by ‘potentials’?” Rex asked, “I am not sure I follow.”</p><p>“Just see yourself” Nia said before pointing to the soldiers.</p><p>There was a young teenager trying to approach the soldiers, but he was stalled from a couple of young girls begging him not to do it.</p><p>“What will we do if something happens to you? Who’ll look after us?” One of the girl asked, before he slightly pushed her away.</p><p>“Please…” on of the other girls begged, grabbing his hand.</p><p>The boy turned back, looking at her before saying, “I know it’s dangerous, but if I can b-become a Driver…”, right after he finished his sentence the teenager and the children were pushed away by a man approaching the soldiers.</p><p>“All right, c’mon Blade boyo! Show whatcha got! Hrooagh!” he said with cocky voice.</p><p>He immediately tried grabbing the core crystal, but after a mere second, he started shaking from immense pain.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s done with.” Nia commented.</p><p>“Indeed” Gramps confirmed.</p><p>The man fell to the ground in just a few moments, before the soldiers, started asking for any others to try.</p><p>The soldiers started looking over to the teenager from before, “What about you.”</p><p>He slowly made his way to the core crystal.</p><p>“Don’t do it”, on of the children shouted.</p><p>“Don’t… worry” he replied, “Your big bro’s gonna be a Driver, and then well be set for life.” He added before touching the crystal.</p><p>It took just a few seconds before a blade appeared, “I did it”, the teenager shouted.</p><p>Rex looked at the whole situation confused, “The Core Crystal turned into… a weapon?” he asked.</p><p>“That’s how Blades are born, Rex.” Gramps answered.</p><p>“What? But when I touched Pyra’s…” Rex replied still confused.</p><p>Nia pointed at Rex, “She’s a special case. Pyra is the Aegis, remember? So the usual rules don’t apply”</p><p>“Wait what does, ‘the Aegis’ actually mean, Jin and Malos called her that too?” he kept asking.</p><p>Nia looked at him, “Dunno. All I know is that it’s some kinda legendary Blade, why don’t you ask her yourself, anyways let’s get going. There is no point in sticking around for the enrollment ceremony and all that boring stuff” she added as she turned away and started walking.</p><p>Rex tapped Pyra to make sure she was following them and then they head off to the inn.</p><hr/><p>After just a short walk they reached the inn and checked in for the night, “Well, we’ll be going grabbing something to eat Rex said while glancing at Nia”</p><p>They slowly left the inn and as soon as the door closed behind them Rex turned to Nia, “So since you’ve grown up around here, well do you know any good place?” The Leftherian asked with a blush on his face.</p><p>“Well…” she said thinking for a second before continuing, “I think I know the perfect…”</p><p>“HALT, nobody moves”, a man shouted at Rex and Nia.</p><p>Before the two could react, they were surrounded by six Ardainian soldiers.</p><p>“Hey what’s going on” the brunette asked annoyed.</p><p>“That fugitive in your company is an enemy of the state! A member of Torna!” one of the soldiers said.</p><p>“Nia a member of Torna?” Rex asked confused.</p><p>“It’s her all right. Gormotti Driver, she was seen before with the white beast-form Blade and she looks exactly like the wanted poster!” The soldier stated.</p><p> </p><p>“What wanted poster” Rex asked.</p><p>The soldier grabbed the poster with the same picture as before out of his pocket and showed it to them, “See for yourself!”</p><p>“I am not sure what you are seeing, but that doesn’t look like Nia at all” he stated.</p><p>“It’s her and Now as for you, you were seen with a blade as well, so you are a Driver as well, registration number.”</p><p>“Registration number? 5…3…9” Rex replied.</p><p>“Nice try boy that’s not the right amount of digits, No valid number means you must be an illegal unregistered Driver!”</p><p>“You’re coming with me! We’ll see what the consul has to say about this!” The soldier shouted before attacking.</p><p>“Rex, I’ll distract them, you get ready to run” Nia stated her plan.</p><p>“I am not gonna leave you alone” Rex countered.</p><p>“Why do you have to be so stubborn” Nia grunted.</p><p>“Gramps asks that same question” Rex replied.</p><p>“Okay, I take the ones on the left, you on the right, OK” Nia proposed her strategy.</p><p>“OK, just waiting for you” Rex nodded as the lips leave his words.</p><p>“Y-you’re going to resist? Seriously? You are not even with your blades.” The soldier asked in shock.</p><p>It was then that, Pyra, Dromarch and Gramps left the inn and stumbled right into the fight. They where surprised by the soldiers surrounding Rex and Nia, but immediately readied for battle</p><p>“Well I guess you are wrong about that” Rex said.</p><p>It was then that the fighting started. “What has happened here, Rex?” asked while the others were fighting.</p><p> “These soldiers where trying to arrest us” Rex replied, while defending against some soldiers.</p><p>When it looked like, they defeated the soldiers and tried to make a run for it a wall of blue flames suddenly appeared. They turned around and saw the soldier immediately straighten up as a woman entered the battlefield.</p><p>“Such a commotion, and just when I thought I could enjoy some peace and quiet” she said.</p><p>“L-Lady Brighid!” a solider said surprised.</p><p>Rex looked confused “Brighid? Is she a Blade? Wh-where’s her Driver” he asked.</p><p>“My Driver is otherwise engaged at present. I am here alone” The Blade replied.</p><p>“No driver” Rex mumbled.</p><p>A solider started laughing, “Lady Brighid is the ‘Jewel of Mor Ardain’! The strongest Blade in the Empire! Even alone, she’s more than a match for you!” the soldier proclaimed. “Lady Brighid, these miscreants are terrorists working for Torna. Please lend me your power to bring them to justice!” the soldier said.</p><p>“Torna?” The blade said confuse before looking at Pyra. “That emerald Core Crystal… Could it really be true?” she asked herself before stating the soldier next to her, “Captain Padraig, you are not to kill them. Take these ones alive.”</p><p>“Roger! Men, bring the you-know-what!” The captain gave the order to his men.</p><p>The fight between the group and Brighid was mostly even, that was at least until the men sent off before returned.</p><p>“Stop yammering! Just get her!” Nia shouted before charging against the Jewel of Mor Ardain.</p><p>It was when she was just a little passed Rex that they fired a net at her. Rex immediately saw this revelation and jumped in and pushed her out of the way, to save her from capture, but by doing so he got caught himself.</p><p>“REX!” Nia shouted, while getting back up.</p><p>“This is an Ether-Net, Let’s see you use your precious Arts, when you can’t draw ether from the atmosphere!” the soldier declared</p><p>“Just run, Nia, I’ll be fine!” Rex shouted back.</p><p>“No, I won’t leave you like this!” she shouted back.</p><p>“Just run, Nia get out of here, while you still can” his said with force.</p><p>“My lady, do as master Rex said, we’ll come back for him, it’s our only chance.” Dromarch said.</p><p>“But…” Nia stuttered.</p><p>“You won’t escape” Brighid said as she creates a ring of blue flames around them.</p><p>But just when it seemed like they lost a projectile hit a pipe right above the blade, releasing tons of water on her and the flames immediately dropped.</p><p>“Run now, is your chance” Rex shouted.</p><p>“My Lady we got to go” Dromarch added.</p><p>Nia, Dromarch, Gramps and Pyra started running, and when they where almost out of sight, Nia turned to look at Rex here quick at just mumbled a “I am sorry, Rex”</p><p>They kept running until the heed a sound.</p><p>“Hey, hey!” the four turned and saw a hidden door open with Nopon standing in it.</p><p>“This way, friends, come this way! Tora help you escape!” The Nopon said while signaling them to get inside.</p><p>“Who are you?” Nia asked.</p><p>“Quick no time to explain!” the Nopon rushed them and the group decided to follow him through the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everybody and thanks for reading the third chapter of finding each other and also thank you so much for the feedback so far, I hope you enjoyed reading it, and that you are as excited for the next chapter as I am. As always feedback is always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You, follow me” a solider said.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Rex asked while slowly getting up.</p>
<p>“The Special Inquisitor wants to talk to you!”, the solider answered.</p>
<p>“The Special Inquisitor, talk to me, why would someone of this status want to talk to me?”, the brunet asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, she hasn’t told me, now just follow me!” The soldier replied.</p>
<p>Rex followed the soldier into a room, there were plenty of soldier standing there but in the middle was a woman in a way fancier uniform then the bunch of soldiers.</p>
<p>“So you are the Aegis Driver, got to say I expected someone, how do I say it, older” Mòrag said.</p>
<p>Rex looked at her, “I am getting sick of being treated like child”</p>
<p>“Well then let’s get right to the point then”, she said. “Tell us where we can find the Aegis and hand her over.” She demanded.</p>
<p>“And why would I hand over Pyra.” he replied.</p>
<p>“Well we might be able to help out your terrorist friend, wipe her vest clean” she offered.</p>
<p>Rex looked confused “Terrorist friend?” he asked.</p>
<p>“The Gormotti, driver of a white beast blade.” She clarified.</p>
<p>Rex’s facial expression changed to some anger, “Don’t you call Nia a terrorist!” he shouted back.</p>
<p>“How else would I call someone who is with Torna” Mòrag said with no change in her voice at all. She took a quick break, “Well you can think about it, but the deal is of the table as soon as we get a hold of the Aegis without your help.”</p>
<p>She nodded to one of the soldiers who then tugged on Rex’s shoulder to get him moving back to his cell.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nia, Dromarch, Pyra, were breathing heavy in Tora’s house after running from the soldiers.</p>
<p>“Thank you for saving us.” Pyra said.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you but may I ask why you saved us?” Dromarch asked the Nopon.</p>
<p>“Tora doesn’t like soldiers, and you were bullied by them” Tora replied, before adding “And there is other reason, Tora really likes Drivers and Blades and Tora always wanted to make Driver friends.” He finished.</p>
<p>Nia still looked down to the ground. ‘See I told you, you would fail him, now he is captured by the Ardainians for your crimes’ her inner voice said.</p>
<p>“You okay ehhm?”, Tora asked while looking at the Gormotti.</p>
<p>Nia slightly raised her head looking at Tora, “It’s Nia, and yeah I am okay” she said in a sad voice.</p>
<p>Dromarch walked over to her and said, “Don’t worry my lady we will save master Rex”</p>
<p>“Tora wants to help too saving driver friend of Nia” Tora said.</p>
<p>“Thank you, but it might be too dangerous for you” the Gormotti replied.</p>
<p>“Tora has solution for this” the Nopon said while signaling the group to follow him with his hand.</p>
<p>The group followed him deeper into his house and were caught by surprise.</p>
<p>“Is this a…” Pyra asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, this is artificial Blade” Tora said proudly.</p>
<p>“Artificial Blade, I can’t believe it” Gramps said.</p>
<p>“Tora always wanted to be Driver of Blade. But Tora… has no potential to awaken Core Crystal. When artificial Blade completed eve no potential such as Tora can become Driver.” The Nopon said with excitement in his voice.</p>
<p>“This is simply incredible. You built this blade from scratch, Tora?”, The Titan asked.</p>
<p>Tora looked down, “It was started by Grampypon and Dadapon. But Grampypon die, and Tora still not know where Dadapon go to…” he said sadly before looking back up with determination on his face, “So Tora will finish Blade myself and become a Driver like always wanted!” he declared.</p>
<p>“By the by, Tora as far as I can see, it looks complete. What is there left to do?” Gramps asked.</p>
<p>“Mehehehe! All Tora have left to do is buy missing parts” The Nopon jumped from excitement, before adding, “But there is on problem, Tora have no money at all” he finished.</p>
<p>“Really, Nothing…” Nia asked.</p>
<p>“Not even one gold…” Tora replied.</p>
<p>Nia stepped forward, “So you are asking for a loan?”</p>
<p>“Uhh not… loan, hehe. Um closer to… generous… donation!” The Nopon added.</p>
<p>“Donation, how much gold are we talking about?” Nia asked</p>
<p>“Oh no more than 60,000 gold” Tora declared.</p>
<p>“60,000! Gold you are…” Nia started enraged before she started to hear her inner voice, ‘No you are even to cheap to save him, doesn’t matter you will fail him anyways.’ It said, before Nia sighed and handed the Nopon the missing funds, “Here take them!”, she said quietly.</p>
<p>Tora looked at her, “Nia too generous! Tora help get her friend back.” The Nopon said before adding, “Tora buy missing part and then Tora and friends save other Driver friend, he said before running out to buy the missing parts.”</p>
<p>“My lady we probably should ask around to figure out where the army keeps their prisoners” Dromarch said.</p>
<p>The group split up and while Tora bought the last missing parts, the rest asked around for information, before they met up again at Tora’s house about a house later.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe that they are going to execute Rex”, Nia said sadly as her inner voice kept taunting her, ‘I told you, you will fail him, the boy is going to die because of your mistakes’ it said and Nia dropped her head trying to fight back tears.</p>
<p>Tora came back from installing the last couple parts into the artificial Blade, “Artificial Blade ready for awakening” the Nopon proudly declared.</p>
<p>The group followed him to where the blade was standing and the Nopon was about to pull back, before he suddenly stopped, “Tora need change setting, these Grampypon settings, would have been embarrassing.” He quickly changed the settings and then pulled back the lever, “Now Wakey, wakey, Tora’s very own Blade, Poppi”</p>
<p>The Blade opened it eyes saying, “Greetings, Masterpon”</p>
<p>Tora jumped up from excitement, “I… I did it! Tora’s masterpiece! World’s first artificial Blade.. Poppi”</p>
<p>The whole group was congratulated the Nopon on the success.</p>
<p>“Now Tora help saving friend” Tora proudly declared.</p>
<p>“Just hang in there a little longer, Rex” Nia whispered before the group created a plan on how to enter the Titan battleship, where Rex was imprisoned and quickly made their way, via some roots to an opening the bottom of the ship</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once the group entered the ship Tora asked “How do friends plan finding other friend.”</p>
<p>Pyra replied, “I can sense Rex, we are bonded after all”</p>
<p>So the group followed Pyra’s lead sneaking around most of the soldiers until they found a single cell guarded, by two guards.</p>
<p>“He must be in there” Gramps said.</p>
<p>Rex heard some fighting on the outside, “Gramps, Nia, Pyra is that you” he asked, moments before the locked door was busted open.</p>
<p>Rex crouched trying to protect him from debris of the door, and the second when he looked up, he felt someone jumping towards him, making him fall to the floor.</p>
<p>“Rex I am so glad your save” Nia said hugging Rex closely.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you too, Nia” Rex said while blushing.</p>
<p>It took her a couple seconds, but eventually she realized how close she was to Rex and immediately jumped off, she stuttered a little bit, not being able to finish a word.</p>
<p>Rex looked at the group, “I am so happy to see all of you, but who is this?” he said pointing at the Nopon.</p>
<p>“This is Tora, he helped us save you, Master Rex” Dromarch answered.</p>
<p>“Well, nice to meet you Tora”, Rex said while looking over to Tora, “and what…, who is this?” he asked while looking at Poppi.</p>
<p>“This is Poppi, World’s first artificial Blade, Tora’s masterpiece” The Noon replied.</p>
<p>“Artificial Blade, wow!”, the brunet said while examining Poppi closer.</p>
<p>“I understand you want to catch up, but we probably should be leaving now” Gramps suggested.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right”, Rex nodded.</p>
<p>The group made their way through, the ship trying to find an exit when they finally ended up in the hanger right in front of the exit.</p>
<p>“Not much further to exit” Tora said right before the door opened.</p>
<p>“Not so fast, letting the Aegis driver and a terrorist form Torna out of my grasp would make me look very bad indeed.” A man said while walking through the door followed by a blade. “Ah that emerald Core Crystal! So the Aegis finally showed up to rescue her driver.” He continued, “Much as it pains me to admit it, it seems Mòrag was right on the money.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, pal, but you want capture any of us today”, Nia declared before getting ready for battle.</p>
<p>As they started fighting Dughall kept using his blade as a shield to dodge attacks from the group.</p>
<p>“That coward… He’s just hiding behind his Blade!” Rex shouted.</p>
<p>“What? Does common sense elude you? A Blade can regenerate from any injury!” Dughall replied. “Whereas if I die, my Blade will return to a useless core!” he added.</p>
<p>“So it’s okay to use them as a living shield?” Nia stated with fury in her voice. “You weasel. Even if they can regenerate that doesn’t mean Blades don’t feel pain!” she shouted.</p>
<p>“Hahah, how cute. The fleabag thinks we should care about Blades’ feelings”. Dughall replied while laughing. “Heeheehee, I wonder if YOU can feel pain!” he added.</p>
<p>This put Nia over the edge, now she had to teach this bastard a lesson, well she already thought so just for imprisoning Rex, but now it was even more personal.</p>
<p>It just took a couple minutes of fighting, until Dughall started trembling “How …? A mangy fleabag and a bunch of stinking kids … My triumphant return …to Mor Ardain…with the Aegis…” were his last words before he fell to the ground.</p>
<p>“I hope you learned, to never try to execute Rex again” Nia said.</p>
<p>“Execute me…?” Rex said confused, “They where just trying to use me to get their hands onto Pyra” he added.</p>
<p>“What? They were not trying too… Dammit Rex, this is a trap” Nia shouted</p>
<p>“Well let us make haste then, getting out of town should be a good stop” The Aegis driver said, before the whole group left the titan ship.</p>
<p>They where almost clear of the military installation, when suddenly blue flames appeared in front of them.</p>
<p>“It’s her” Rex mumbled.</p>
<p>Mòrag and her blade made their way through the flames, as Nia said “And with her Driver too, this time.”</p>
<p>“This Mòrag the flame bringer, Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain, the most powerful Driver of the empire and wielder of Brighid, the most powerful Blade” Dromarch stated.</p>
<p>“It looks like they were waiting for us.” Pyra observed.</p>
<p>“Yes indeed. I did feel like we got away a little too easily” Gramps added.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why I expected Dughall to slow down at all.” Mòrag said.</p>
<p>“You…” Rex said.</p>
<p>“Well and here we have the Aegis served on a silver platter” Mòrag added.</p>
<p>“So that’s why spread the rumor about me getting executed, to make sure they would come and rescue me” the Leftherian stated.</p>
<p>“You catch on quickly, and since you refused to cooperate and give the Aegis up willingly, well we had to put matters into our own hand” she said.</p>
<p>She looked over to Pyra, “If that Blade is indeed the Aegis… then there’s something I must do.” The Special Inquisitor said.</p>
<p>“What do you mean” Nia asked.</p>
<p>“The power to sunder Alrest itself, I cannot allow that to happen again.” She clarified.</p>
<p>“Pyra…destroyed the world? Don’t be stupid” Rex replied.</p>
<p>“You really didn’t know? Five hundred years ago, during the Aegis War…” Mòrag started. “The Aegis sank three continents to the Cloud Sea’s bed.” She added after a dramatic pause.</p>
<p>Rex looked at her in disbelieve, “Three Titans…destroyed?”</p>
<p>Mòrag reemphasized her statement with “I speak naught but historical fact.”</p>
<p>The group looked over at Pyra who just put her head down.</p>
<p>“I understand! You want to use Pyra as some kind of weapon” The Aegis driver stated, before getting in front of Pyra, “We will never let that happen!”</p>
<p>The Special Inquisitor made a couple steps towards the group, “That is precisely the kind of scenario that I mean to prevent.”</p>
<p>“And what if we resist?” Rex asked while readying his weapon.</p>
<p>“Well then I have to restrain you by force” Mòrag said.</p>
<p>“Then let me make this nice and clear, You! Will! Never! Take her!” he said before engaging in battle.</p>
<p>The fight was obviously on sided, with the group clearly taking a beating.</p>
<p>After a sudden shockwave pushing Rex and Pyra back Mòrag engaged the young driver and Pyra fell to the ground. She hit Rex hand with her weapon causing his face to clearly show pain.</p>
<p>“Stubborn child. Why don’t you just give up?” Mòrag asked.</p>
<p>Before taking another swing at him causing him to fall to his knees, but Rex quickly get up and charges back at her, he is instantly though thrown back, and when he gets up he states, “You’ll never get Pyra! She’s more than just the ‘Aegis’ or some kinda weapon! She’s a living being!” he said backing up to her offering his hand to help her back up. “And I am gonna help her, get to Elysium, I’m not gonna let you stand in her way!” he shouted, before releasing an immense fire attack on Mòrag, which she effortlessly redirected.</p>
<p>“This is getting tiresome the power of the Aegis is formidable, but the Driver’s skill betrays her…” she mumbled.</p>
<p>“Stay vigilant Mòrag and unknown power lies within this foe”, Brighid said.</p>
<p>“This Blade he calls Pyra… our flames burn far stronger than hers.” Mòrag mumbled, “But… her flames hide something deeper.”</p>
<p>“Is everyone… all right?” Rex asked.</p>
<p>“Hanging in there” Nia replied while catching some air.</p>
<p>“Those two very strong!” Tora added.</p>
<p>“I know. At this rate we’ll never… There has to be a way… Some…” and then it hit hi, he saw the water tower behind Mòrag and Brighid. “Guys are you ready to run” he asked.</p>
<p>The rest of the group just nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Then follow me” he shouted starting to run towards the exit.</p>
<p>“Ah there they are” Morag said after removing some of the flames.</p>
<p>“Pyra can you manage one more full powered blast?!” Rex asked.</p>
<p>“Yes! One or maybe even two” she replied.</p>
<p>“That’ll do” Rex said as the group stopped and face Mòrag.</p>
<p>Confusion was written on her face after this unexpected change in situation, right before Rex and Pyra released the most powerful fire blast of the battle, but Mòrag still had no trouble avoiding it. “You are getting predictable boy” she said</p>
<p>She looked back at Rex and he just ran and a little further up a hill before turning around, “Look who’s talking!” he sated before firing his grappling hook at one of the poles of the water tower, “Poppi, now!” he shouted. And with the help from Poppi they were able to bend the water tower far enough, that all its content got released on Mòrag and Brighid.</p>
<p>And with that the group made a run out of town.</p>
<p>“I feel slighted” Mòrag said.</p>
<p>“How so?” Brighid asked.</p>
<p>“They actually held back against me in battle.” Mòrag answered.</p>
<p>“The Aegis… If she is traveling with this boy, perhaps it is worth letting them roam, free for a while” Mòrag stated after thinking of what Rex had told her during the battle ‘You’ll never get Pyra! She’s more than just the ‘Aegis’ or some kinda weapon! She’s a living being! And I am gonna help her, get to Elysium, I’m not gonna let you stand in her way!’</p>
<p>“You mean…” Brighid asked.</p>
<p>“We’ll cross paths again, and then we shall see.” Morag replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everybody for reading, and sorry, that this chapter took a little longer, I constantly had to rewrite Tora's dialogue lines but I think I am happy now how it turned out, and got a little more of a feeling for Tora, I hope you enjoyed reading and as always feedback is greatly apreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Group kept running for a while after leaving the town, before they were at least somewhat sure that nobody was following them, when they finally came to a stop Pyra said, “I don’t think they’re following us.”</p><p>“Perhaps we’re safe for now.” Gramps added.</p><p>“You’re right. We should get some rest. I can’t go any further.” Rex stated. As he sat down on the ground.</p><p>“Ahh… Tora is pooped as well…” The Nopon said before yawning.</p><p>“Well we probably should get a camp sat up at least a fire, before we go to sleep” The titan, said.</p><p>“Do we have to; I could just lay down here and sleep right away.” Rex complained at the aspect of more work to do.</p><p>“It’s fine Rex, Dromarch and I can grab some wood.” Nia said while smiling to Rex.</p><p>Rex looked at her, “No I can’t let you two do all the work” he said while slowly getting up.</p><p>“It’s all right Rex. You were imprisoned for the last day you deserve some rest.” Nia replied.</p><p>“Nah, I had plenty of time to lay down in the cell, while you and the others were struggling to save me, No let me at least help.” He said now without a shed of his earlier complaint in his voice.</p><p>“Alright.” Nia sighed defeated, but a small smile formed on her lips as Rex walked over to them.</p><p>As Rex was close to Dromarch, he whispered something to him, in which response the Blade answered, “All right, Master Rex.”</p><p>“What was that about”, Nia asked.</p><p>“Nothing important” Rex stuttered a little bit as a slight blush formed on his cheeks.</p><p>Nia eyed them suspiciously knowing something was up, but she could not put her finger on it.</p><p>The three of them collected a couple of pieces of descent size wood, As walked by a small lake Dromarch suddenly spoke up, “My lady I’ll be carrying those back to the others, you two can catch up once you got a couple more pieces” The blade quickly looked at Rex before grabbing a couple pieces of the gathered wood in his mouth and heading back to camp.</p><p>“Dromarch, Wait… what…” Nia asked surprised by Dromarch’s weird behavior, before a sudden increase in the light level led her to turn to Rex.</p><p>The Leftherian started to sit down next to a small fire close to the shore of the lake, signaling her with his hands to do the same.</p><p>Nia cheeks blushed as she realized what was going on and walked over to Rex sitting down next to him, “So that’s what why you whispered something to Dromarch before” she said with while a small smile formed on her face. “Why didn’t you just tell me, what you planned?” she asked.</p><p>“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise” Rex said nervously while scratching the back of his head.</p><p>Nia giggled a little, before punching him slightly in his side, before she said, “Well your surprise definitely was a success”, she said before asking, “But I don’t get it, why did you, I mean, why us here like this?” It was clear that Nia was a little nervous asking this.</p><p>As she asked the question Rex turned to his pooch getting out some two salted fish and a couple pieces of bread, before answering, “Well we never been able to have our Meal in Torigoth thanks, to what has happened, so… I… thought… maybe… we could, well eat… here instead?” he asked nervously, before adding, “I know it’s not as fancy as anything we could’ve gotten at a restaurant, but…” he stuttered.</p><p>The Gormotti looked at Rex while he tried explain himself, and once he was clearly out of words cause his nervousness, she decided, to jump in, “It’s perfect” she said with a slight giggle as she grabbed one of the fish and a piece of the bread.</p><p>Seeing Nia reaction to his plan, made his nervousness not disappear but it at least reduced it to amount, that he was able to find words, again, “I am so glad you are happy with this” he said after he released a breath to calm him down a little.</p><p>Nia punched him in his side again, before stating, “Why wouldn’t I be happy, the view on this lake with the moon reflecting on it’s surface, it’s better than any restaurant could offer” she said while pointing out to the lake, which is illuminated by the silver reflection of the moon, before turning back to Rex, ”and being her with you” she added shyly, before turning her face to hide her blush.</p><p>Her heart rate increased as she said those words, the Gormotti is not sure what it was but Rex somehow made her feel in a way she has never felt before. What is it about him, that made her fell so wired, yet so happy she asked herself?</p><p>Rex kept looking at her seeing how the silver moonlight reflected in her eyes, how the light made her hair look even more like strains of pure silver, how the light perfectly complemented her smile. He was in a complete trance when suddenly without realizing he spoke out loud what he thought, “You are so beautiful…” the sound was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for Nia to her. He immediately slapped his hand over his mouths as soon as he realized what he has just said.</p><p>Her blush just increased ten folds as she heard those words leave Rex lips, it was at this moment that everything clicked in Nia’s mind, she now knew exactly what this weird feeling was she had while around Rex, she liked him, more than just like him, she wanted to be close to him, she felt save around him, she felt understood, she felt… it was then that Rex’s voice interrupted her train of thought, “I am so sorry, Nia” he said being afraid, he made things awkward between them.</p><p>“It’s alright” she whispered, “you are quite handsome yourself” she added looking at Rex with a blush that it would even be visible in the darkest of nights.</p><p>Hearing those words made Rex relax just a tiny bit, as they both said there in silence for a moment, Rex started to think why he just said what he said, not that he didn’t mean it, to him in this moment, those words were the most natural thinks to say, it was what he truly believed, but why did it feel so awkward for him to say them? ‘I like Nia, but do I like her like this?’ he asked himself and immediately came to the conclusion, it was no question at all he wanted to be around her, be there for her, share their achievements with each other, l there was nothing more he wanted at this moment.</p><p>The two of them sat there in an awkward silence before Rex finally broke it, “We probably should start eating” he said as an attempt to steer the conversation away from what he had just said mere minutes ago.</p><p>They both ate their food in mostly silence afterwards, both thinking of what has just happened between them, they weren’t complaining, but the two were unsure of what to say next, trying to avoid making the situation any more awkward.</p><p>After they finished their meal and where on the way back Nia looked, back at Rex and said a kind and honest “Thank you, Rex I really enjoyed spending this time with you” There was still a blush on her face.</p><p>Nia’s words greatly reduced Rex’s anxiety, but also lead him to ask himself, ‘Do she feel the same way I do?’ every fiber in his body said she did, but his brain kept telling him, ‘what if she doesn’t you’ll just make things awkward, between you’. After this thought, he simply replied, “I really enjoyed this evening as well, and I hop we can repeat that soon” he decided, to drop a hint, but not making it to obvious.</p><p>Nia’s eyes widened when she heard that and answered, “I would love too.”</p><p>The two reached the camp and the majority of the others were already sleeping, except for Dromarch who asked Nia as she laid down against him, “I hope you had a good evening with Master Rex, my Lady.”</p><p>“It was wonderful” she replied with a wide smile before closing her eyes and falling a sleep</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading everybody. I know this chapter is shorter than the rest, and it's mostly just discovering the feelings Nia and Rex are building up, but I got to say I really enjoyed writing it and am really happy with how it turned out. I really hope you enjoyed reading it and as always feedback is greatly apreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was unusual for her, normally she is one to get up as early as the sun rises, but today had been different, Nia slept in longer then the everyone else, she just woke up when Dromarch finally decided it was time for him to stretch his legs.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up, my lady” The beast said apologetic.</p>
<p>“Mhmm it’s all right, Dromarch, what time is it?” she asked.</p>
<p>“About 2 hours after sunset” Rex answered to her surprise, as he shot her a quick look packing up the last few bits of their camp.</p>
<p>“WHAT…, Nia shouted, why didn’t you wake me up earlier, Dromarch?” she demanded to know, “I’ve never slept in so long”</p>
<p>“I am sorry my lady, I just thought you really deserved the rest”, Dromarch answered.</p>
<p>“And it looked like you were having a good dream”, Rex added after the blade.</p>
<p>She immediately started to blush, ‘Does he know, did I talk while I slept?’ she asked herself, after all she was dreaming about her and Rex.</p>
<p>Rex noticed the blush, but decided not to push it any further, “Well anyways we would have had to wake you up here in a second we are ready to leave.”</p>
<p>“Wait, where are we heading off too?” the Gormotti asked.</p>
<p>“Ahh we are trying to head for the world tree, Tora told us about a friend who was a ship builder on the other side of Gormott, so we’ll pay him a visit asking if we could borrow any ship, since you know we can’t just take any ship here, with the army in the city controlling every single one…” he explained.</p>
<p>Nia slowly got up and the group started on their journey to Tora’s friend Umon. They encountered a couple monsters on the way, but nothing they couldn’t handle and after about half a day of travelling they finally made it to their destination.</p>
<p>“Hellooo! Umon! Umon!? Where is Umon?” The Nopon asked.</p>
<p>It took only a second until a green Nopon walked towards the group, “Who is that? Who is noisy while I do my work?” He looked at the group for a second before adding, “Tora! This big surprise.”</p>
<p>“Long time no see Unclepon.” Tora replied in a happy voice.</p>
<p>“Yes! Long time! About one whole year?” Umon replied.</p>
<p>“Yes about that” Tora said.</p>
<p>“You became very big in one year, Tora!” Umon stated.</p>
<p>Tora replied “Yes, Tora not littlepon anymore.”</p>
<p>“And Tora have lots of sidekicks!” Umon said with excitement!</p>
<p>“Rex and friends are not Tora’s sidekicks! They are real friends, Umon!” Tora corrected the other Nopon.</p>
<p>“Rex! Meet Unclepon Umon!” Tora said while turning towards the Aegis Driver. “He did great research with Grampypon! He is great builder of ships” he added proudly.</p>
<p>The group greeted Umon friendly.</p>
<p>“I see Tora’s friends! Tora has lots of friends. Very good!” The Nopon replied. “Tora has become fine biggipon.” He added.</p>
<p>Tora giggled a little in embarrassment at that.</p>
<p>“Well Tora. Did you need Umon’s help for something?” Umon asked.</p>
<p>“Well we wanted to borrow a ship. From Unclepon Umon!” Tora answered.</p>
<p>Umon looked at them a little surprised, “A ship? But there are lots of ships in Torigoth! Why hike all the way to bum-bum to see me?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Oh…erm…well…” Tora didn’t entirely know how to describe their situation.</p>
<p>Umon than asked “Tora run out of gold, hmmm?”</p>
<p>Tora immediately used this opportunity and confirmed his suspicion, “Umh… Yes! Tora spend all gold on artificial Blade!” the Nopon replied. “Tora flat broke like, penniless pancake. I wanted to go on a little boart-jaunt to, ah… nearby place. But no money to go on boat!” he explained.</p>
<p>Nia then turned to Rex and whispered “Hmmph. I hope Tora can keep track of all of these fibs he’s telling…”</p>
<p>“There’s no other option” Rex whispered back, before he added, “We can hardly tell him what happened in Torigoth now, can we?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” the Gormotti replied.</p>
<p>“So long as we get a boat out of this” The Aegis driver added.</p>
<p>Umon than looked at Poppi and asked “Artificial Blade, eh? Was this what Tora’s Grampypon was working on?”</p>
<p>“My name is Poppi. Pleased to meet Unclepon” the artificial Blade replied.</p>
<p>“Yes! That’s it” Umon said before turning back to Tora, “This pretty mighty! Tora take after Grampypon indeed!”</p>
<p>Tora felt flattered by Unclepon Umon’s comparison.</p>
<p>“Oooh, well… How can I refuse Tora now?” He said with a kind voice, before he added “Tora and friends may use Umon’s ship, just return it once done.”</p>
<p>The whole group started to Thank Unclepon Umon, before they started boarding the ship and head out on the cloud sea, towards the world tree. It wouldn’t be a long journey just a few hours at the max, since Gormott is closet to it right now.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After Gormott was out of sight the whole group finally started to relax on the ship, they had hiked for half a day after all getting to Umon’s shipyard. Rex looked out at the cloud see when Nia suddenly approached him.</p>
<p>“What are you looking for?” she asked him while joining him on the railing at ship trying to spot what Rex was looking for.</p>
<p>“Ohh, Hi Nia, I didn’t…hear you coming” he said while turning his face towards her with a small blush, before he added, “Well nothing in particular, just been thinking about home, about all the people there” He turned back to face the cloud sea.</p>
<p>“Oh, That sounds nice, where is it actually that you are from?” Nia asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Well I am from The Leftherian Archipelago.” Rex replied in a calm voice.</p>
<p>“Really?! I always wanted to go there for myself, is it true that you can walk under the cloud sea there?” Nia asked now with a sparkle in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Rex simply replied, “and there is so much more, you get some of the best view in the whole of Alrest from there.”</p>
<p>“Wow sounds amazing!” Nia replied, “I can’t wait to see it for myself”</p>
<p>“Maybe, once all of this is done, I could show you around?” Rex asked nervously with a slight blush on his face.</p>
<p>“That sound’s amazing!” Nia said excitedly.</p>
<p>Rex blushed a little and stood there mostly in silence turning back to looking out at the cloud sea. Now though it was not just his home on his mind, it was showing all of it to Nia, which kept his brain occupied. Showing her his village, the tunnels under the cloud sea, simply everything, it would be a lie to say that Rex wasn’t excited.</p>
<p>Nia joined him looking out at the cloud sea, she thought about the last couple days and how everything changed so quickly, how she grew to like Rex and seemingly back when her inner voice started nagging at her, ‘Yeah he might like you know, but wait until he figures out your secret, he will push you away like everyone else!’ She tried her best to silence it, but she could not keep it completely off her mind, her face changed frowned a little as she looked out at the cloud sea.</p>
<p>Rex noticed the change on Nia’s face immediately and turned toward her, asking her with a calm and caring voice, “What’s wrong Nia?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing…” she replied stutteringly.</p>
<p>Rex didn’t want to press her on that, but he also wanted Nia to know that she can tell him anything, so he simply replied, “Nia you should know that you can tell me anything, but I understand that something take time, so just tell me whenever you’re ready, OK?”</p>
<p>These words combined with his caring voice made Nia a little more courageous and she slowly started talking, “Rex, I am a fl….” She said stirringly when suddenly a giant mechanical serpent appeared in front of them.</p>
<p>“Ophion” Pyra shouted, “Quick! We got to turn around!”</p>
<p>Rex ran towards the helm, leaving Nia with her unfinished confession, and spinning it immediately to turn around.</p>
<p>“Ophion! Stop this!” Pyra begged to the serpent, but it didn’t seem to understand her. “What’s wrong? Can’t you hear me?” she asked in confusion. “It can’t be!” she added in disbelieve.</p>
<p>The Titan slowly turned around and was doing it’s best to get away, when suddenly the giant serpent hit the water with its tail causing a giant wave. The group held on tight making sure not to get washed away by it.</p>
<p>Once they reached sufficient distance, the serpent backed off.</p>
<p>“What was that? Thought we were done for!” Rex asked, when they suddenly realized that their titan was pulled on by something. The group turned around and saw a giant mouth opening, pulling them in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, thank's for reading Chapter 6. I really hope you enjoyed it and I am sorry that it took me so long to update Finding each other, but I've been really busy with work and university, so yeah, I hope to get chapter 7 out quicker and as always feedback is greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex slowly got up and looked around his surroundings trying to make anything out, but it was simply to dark for him to see, so he grabbed a small flash light from his pouch, turned it on and secured it to his belt.</p><p>“Gramps! Pyra! Nia! Tora! Poppi! Dromarch! Anybody! Can you hear me?!” he shouted into the darkness hoping for his friends to answer.</p><p>“I…I’m here.” Pyra replied, while getting up not far from him.</p><p>“You hurt?” Rex asked concerned.</p><p>“No, I’m fine” The Aegis replied, at the same moment the rest of the group got up and walked towards Rex and Pyra.</p><p>“Looks like we are all OK”, Rex said as he looked to make sure his friends were all right.</p><p>“Except for the fact that we now find ourselves in the belly of the beast.” Gramps said correcting the young salvager.</p><p>“The beastie’s belly?” Tora asked.</p><p>“This is the inside of the Urayan Titan.” Gramps explained the situation to the Nopon.</p><p>Tora jumped a little in surprise at the explanation.</p><p>“Look” the Titan replied.</p><p>“Tora think this not nice place” Tora stated as he looked around.</p><p>“Is that how we’re gonna end up” Rex asked.</p><p>“Hey, Rex! Don’t jinx us!” Nia replied with a harsh voice.</p><p>“Everyone, shouldn’t we try to find a way to get out of here” Dromarch said with a calming voice. “If I recall, the Urayans live towards the beast’s back. There must be a way up there” He added with determination.</p><p>“Yeah. We can’t hang around here, for sure” Nia replied to Dromarch.</p><p>“Over There” Poppi said silently.</p><p>The group tried to see what the Artificial Blade is looking at, but it’s just to dark for them to see anything.</p><p>“Poppi see something over there. Something coming this way.” Poppi replied to the stares of the group.</p><p>“Pyra is missing” Nia said as she looked around the group.</p><p>“Uh…But she was right here. Pyra? Pyra?!” Rex started looking for his Blade.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?” Pyra replied, standing next to Rex while holding a flame in her hand.</p><p>“Aaah!” Rex jumped back a little scared.</p><p>Nia chuckled a little at how jumpy Rex was.</p><p>“I am sorry I was just looking around for a way out of here” the Aegis replied.</p><p>“It’s nothing you just scared me a little…” Rex said taking a small step back, “Anyways have you found something, I mean a way out.” He added.</p><p>“Yeah there is a cave up there” Pyra pointed towards a cliff.</p><p>“Where I can’t see anything” Nia said.</p><p>“Poppi can help with that” The Artificial Blade said as she her eyes started to emit a strong light.</p><p>“Well Pyra has her flame, Poppi can act as a flashlight, I just wish Dromarch would be more useful in such situations.” Nia said while looking at her Blade.</p><p>“I am sorry that I failed you my Lady” the Blade replied in an apologetic voice.</p><p>“Anyways, we should start going” Rex spoke up.</p><p>The group nodded and headed towards the cave it was not a particular long way, and they soon made it through. Just to get surprised by three Urayans standing on a small bridge not far from them.</p><p>“Hold it!” A bulky man in the middle shouted at the group, before he jumped down in front of them, followed by first a bird like Blade and then the two others.</p><p>“Looks like a bunch of mushes I ain’t seen yet.” The man said while taking walking towards the group. “You gotta have pretty damn bad luck, ending up in a Titan’s guts like this.” He said as he looked at everybody until his glaze stopped at Pyra and he noticed her core crystal.</p><p>“Emerald core crystal” he whispers before his voice turned louder again, “So the Rumors are true, seems like we got the Aegis here, guys.” He said with a laughter as he turned to the other two man.</p><p>Rex immediately tightened up hearing the man say these words. “Huh? What rumors?” Rex asked still being tense.</p><p>“The tale that every Driver worth his salt knows. The legendary Aegis.” He clarified, “Folks been saying she just woke up from a 500 year nap.” He added.</p><p>“Wouldn’t have thought she’d show up with a pencil-neck shrimp like you for a Driver though.” He said mockingly before his voice turned serious again, “Let’s just make it simple, hand her over to someone more worthy of a driver, kid.”</p><p>“I’ve got enough of people trying to take Pyra for them” Rex replied as he and the group got ready to fight, “Leave her alone” he demanded.</p><p>“Y’got heart, kid. I like that.” The man replied before adding “Yew, Zuo, you take care of the others. I wanna squash the kid” And so a fight started.</p><p>“leave it to use boss, we’ll take care of them.” The Yew and Zuo replied.</p><p>At the beginning the fight between them was pretty even, but soon the bulky man started to take control of the fight. “What’s the matter? Are you the Aegis or aren’t ya?!” the man said as he was charging at Rex with one attack followed by another.</p><p>Rex and Pyra kept docking and blocking his attacks, “Something feels different…” Pyra mumbled as she blocked on of the hits.</p><p>“That all ya got, mate? Pathetic.” The man said taunting them.</p><p>“We’ll show you! We’ll show you what me and Pyra are made of!” Rex shouted as he started to charge the man with one attack quickly followed by another and he was actually able to push him back.</p><p>“Watch out kid” The man warned him as he backed off and dogged every attack.<br/>“Rex, wait! I can’t supply power this fast!” Pyra tried to tell him to slow down, but he kept going.</p><p>“You better listen to your blade, kid” the man said as he blocked another blast, but Rex didn’t listened he went in for another strike but suddenly there was no more power left in his attack and nothing happened. The man used this opening to push Rex back and hold his blade towards his neck.</p><p>Nia immediately saw that Rex was in trouble and started to rush towards him, but her way was blocked by Yue.</p><p>“Rex!” she shouted as she used an attack to blow Yue to the side and rushed towards the Leftherian laying down with a blade to his neck, ready to strike at the man who threatened him, when suddenly he put back his blade and extended a hand to Rex.</p><p>“If you are a driver, you are a new one for sure, We borrow our Blades’ energy channel it into our weapon, but anyway it was good squash, you got a lot to learn though, kid” he said while laughing and helped Rex back on his feet.</p><p>Rex took his hand in confusion and slowly got up, when asked to clarify, “Why didn’t you end it there, and took Pyra for yourself?”</p><p>“Ahh, I never wanted to take her at all, just wanted to get into a good rumble with the Aegis, you know, kid. You don’t get this chance every day.” He said joking around a little, before his voice turned more serious, “Sorry, for just attacking you like that, but anyways the name’s Vandham. I run a little firm not far from here.”</p><p>“A….’firm’?” Rex asked.</p><p>“Come on! I’ll treat you to some grub as thanks for letting me take a whack at the legendary Aegis!” Vandham said as he started walking ahead with laughter.</p><p>The group decided to follow him and take him up on his offer. While walking Rex fell back a little so he would be walking next to Nia.</p><p>“So… Nia?” he asked nervously.</p><p>“What is it, Rex?” The Gormotti replied.</p><p>“Well… I… just,” he stuttered a little before getting his head around again, “Back on the ship, before we came across Ophion, I thought you were going to tell me something?”</p><p>Nia immediately looked slightly away from Rex and whispered, “Oh, it’s nothing Rex.”</p><p> Rex looked at her for a moment, thinking of how to reply when he finally opened his mouth, “Well I am pretty sure it wasn’t nothing, it seemed important to you, but I understand it if you’ll need some time, just know that what ever it is, I’ll be there for you” he replied with a blush.</p><p>Nia now turned her head back toward the Leftherian and cracked a small smile as she blushed and replied a shy, “Thank you, Rex.”</p><p>After their conversation, the group quickly reached Vandham’s village.</p><p>“Here we are. Welcome to Garfont. Ain’t much but it’s home.” Vandham announced to the group.</p><p>“The village has a lot of children.” Pyra observed.</p><p>“Lots of Drivers and Blades here too!” the Nopon added.</p><p>“We’re in the business of dispatching Drivers and Blades all across the world. Most of the kids are war orphans Took ‘em in while on the job.” Vandham explained.</p><p>“So you’re saying that you take them under your wing.” Dromarch said.</p><p>“Just till they’re able to make it by themselves” Yew replied.</p><p>“Some of ‘em might grow up to become Drivers, like ourselves. But others might become tailors.” Zuo added.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what they wanna do with their lives. We leave it up to them to decide” Vandham explained in further detail.</p><p>“Aye. Us ‘Justice Busters’ just wanna help.” Yew added.</p><p>“Good eggs, huh?” Nia said while turning to face Vandham.</p><p>“You said it. I’ve been called worst.” Vandham replied, before he added “Come on. Let’s eat! All this egg talk is making me hungry.”</p><p>The group started following Vandham to some sort of tavern nearby, just Rex stayed behind for a moment to take the village in.</p><p>Nia quickly noticed, the absence of the young salvager, and walked back to him asking worriedly, “Is everything all right Rex?”</p><p>“Huh, Oh Nia, yeah I just took a second to look around” he replied with a smile as he turned around to face her and the two made their way over to the others and joined in with eating some food and drinking some drinks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everybody, thank you so much for reading chapter 7, I am sorry that  it's a little short, but I won't be able to write for the next 2-3 days and I wanted to get something out, anyways I hope you enjoyed it so far and thank you again for the awesome feedback really helps me to stay motivated and always feedback is always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two joined the other’s who have just sat down on a big round table, there were all sorts of food on it, all different types of meat, fish, some vegetables, and some bread. Most of them were drinking water, but Vandham had a beer in front of them. Sat down in between Vandham and Pyra and started eating, them self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex was eating slowly mostly poking around in his food his mind clearly being somewhere else when Nia slightly poked him in his side and looked at him slightly concerned. “Is everything all right, Rex?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… yeah I am fine” he replied not really convincing anybody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vandham looked over to him, “What’s up? The grub don’t suit you?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex looked over at Vandham and asked him “So do you fight in wars too, Vandham?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a problem with mercenaries?” Vandham asked back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to get use to join?” the salvager asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vandham let out a slight laugh before replying “Shrimps like you? We’re not THAT desperate. Relax”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OK. Good to know.” Rex said with a little relief in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rex, you’re salvager, ain’t ya?” Vandham asked back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex simply nodded in reply before Vandham continued, “You musta fished out your share of military supplies, right? You fine with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. I don’t wanna get involved with it.” The Leftherian replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all the same. Compasses, valves for ether stoves… Armies need all these things. That bread you’re eating? It’s made from ruska flour. Supplied by the Ardainian government. This world’s full of war. Don’t matter if you’re a soldier or not. As long as you’re alive… you’re in the war some way or another. Don’t you think?” Vandham explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That, umm” Rex slightly looked down as he started to think about Vandham’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Life can be cruel. Crueler than you know. That’s why I set up this little band, so I could protect the people I care about.” Vandham added to his previous statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex looked up and took a slight look at Nia as Vandham spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rex. You’re the Driver of the Aegis. The world is gonna try and scalp you, you realize that?” Vandham asked, before he added, “How ya gonna live, when you got everyone gunning for ya? It’d be easy to run. All you’d need to do is ditch that girl.” He looked over at Pyra as he finished his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex looked at her as well and replied with a serious voice, “I would never, I promised Pyra to take her to Elysium and so I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmmh” Vandham mumbled before he slowly got up, “C’mon gotta get ready” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Rex asked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just follow me kid” The mercenary replied.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The group quickly finished up eating and drinking, before starting to follow Vandham to the edge of the town, there he explained the situation to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just got a job to go check out some kinda crazy energy effect. Somewhere up around the blowhole.” He explained before asking “Whaddya say? Fancy bein’a mercenary for a day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, OK?” Rex replied, “But, I mean, we don’t work for free…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, kid, you’ll get paid.” Vandham replied with a slight laugh in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group made their way through the Urayan titan, fighting of some smaller monsters on the way nothing that was really a challenge, eventually they’ve reached some disturbance that blocked their part.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rex gasped at the sight, looking at it wondering what it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An ether miasma” Vandham explained, “Take it this is your first one.” He added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ether miasma” Rex asked still confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a load of poisonous waste products spewed from the Titan’s guts.” The mercenary continued to explain. “Y’know when you get gassy? Kinda like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm, is there a way through this thing?” Nia asked, “I can’t see any way around it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no fear” Vandham replied to the Gormotti as he took a couple steps closer to the ether miasma, before commanding “Roc, mate! You’re up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Blade immediately started to fly up and used a skill on the ether miasma, which after just a mere seconds disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miasma died down” Rex said with awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vandham let out a laugh before continuing to speak, “Yup, nothing to it. Let’s roll!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group, now with their way clear continued their way to the blowhole of the Titan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much longer until they saw a huge beast in front of them, “An Ardun… Just what we need.” Vandham commented, before asking Rex “Rex, any good with that anchor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The aegis driver takes a look at his Anchor before replying “I get by”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hand that here.” Vandham instructed, wanting to show Rex a new trick using it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The salvager immediately handed the anchor to Vandham.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now watch” The mercenary said before using the anchor to topple the enemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, I have never thought of using it this way” Rex said with excitement in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vandham looked over to the salvager and explained, “The trick is to pull it taut at just the right moment.” He tossed the anchor back to Rex and added, “Now you try!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group got ready for battle and during the fight Rex managed to topple the creature multiple times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vadham looked surprised at him just stating, “Wow, kid you definitely have potential. This little trick there, took me a year to get,  but you got it after seeing it just once.” He took a quick breath before continuing, “Listen up! Drivers use Arts. But that doesn’t just mean using the powers your Blades give you. There are Arts that use your own strength or take advantage of your enemy’s. There are all sorts.” After a quick brake the mercenary added, “A Driver’s job is to be smart with his Arts and protect his Blade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Protect my Blade?”  Rex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s a two way thing kid.” Vandham replied, “You gotta be aware of the power comin’ out of her. Don’t waste it channel it through your Arts and protect her.” He took a quick breath and then finished “If you can do that then you are a true Driver, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex nodded in reply before the crew continued their trip to the blowhole, not long after they found the cause of the problem a small death Titan was laying in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I thought…” Vandham said when suddenly a spider like monster appeared behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly readid them self for a battle, but to their surprise the monster had resonated with a blade. It didn’t take too much out of them to defeat the monster and once it died the Blade returned to a dark core crystal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Blade returned to its core” Rex said while looking slightly confused at the core crystal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that monster was in resonance with a Blade” Pyra stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tora can’t resonate with Blade, stinky monster can. Not fair!” The Nopon said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Materpon have Poppi” Poppi said trying to cheer Tora up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Poppi” Tora said clearly being cheered up by his Blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Blade loses its Driver it ends up like this.” Vandham said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is it like… dead?” Rex asked carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah! The crystal’ll start glowing again after some time, then a new Driver can resonate with it.”, the mercenary explained but added “But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex looked over to Vandham and asked,  “There is a but?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vandham looked back at him and started to explain “It’s memory will be totally zapped. It’ll be reborn as a new Blade. Won’t remember a thing” he said slightly sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s pretty rough...” Rex stated with a low voice, as he turned over looking at Pyra. “To have all of your past wiped out like that” he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But memories can be painful as well, they can be a terrible burden.” Pyra said before adding, “And a blade can live forever as long as the crystal exists. It’s just as well Eternity is a long time to collect bad memories.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pyra…” Rex asked concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry” Pyra replied, “I was just thinking being able to forget, sometimes is a blessing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Let’s get this finished up here” Vandham stated as he walked over to the death Titan which disappeared into particles leaving just a core crystal behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a…” Rex stuttered as Vandham returned to the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Core Crystal” the mercenary finished for the young salvager, “That’s where they come from. Out of Titans. This one is brand new ready to resonate. Like a big steak, right before you take that first bite. It’ll probably end up buddying with a bunch of Drivers… Every Time the driver dies, it’ll forget everything and return to its Core. Eventually it will resonate with a new driver” Vandham took a quick breath before finishing, “Drivers dyin’, Titans dyin’, The Blade just keeps on living through it all… It’s a never ending cycle, Eternal History.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex started to think “But Pyra had a  body when I found her, could her old river still be around somewhere?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that the group started their return to Vandhams base.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay everybody, but I've been quite busy for the last couple of days. I've go just a quick announcement about my upload schedule, with me working on another fanfiction I was thinking of doing 1-2 chapters each per week, being uploaded alternately between Finding Each Other and my new fanfiction Sword Art Online: Hikaru's story. If you are interested please check it out as well. Regarding Finding Each Other I am planning to release the next chapter either Thursday or Friday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The group finally arrived back at Vandham's base, but to their surprise there was someone waiting for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going to Elysium, Heh. I can’t have that happen, some amateurs stealing the sure” a man wearing glasses said, next to him his blade. “The script exists for a reason” he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akhos” Nia said, obviously knowing this figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please speak only, when you are spoken too, traitor.” Akhos replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Traitor, traitor, traitor!” his blade started to sing. “Nia you are one of the baddies now, you villain” it added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t betray anybody!” she shouted back, “They tried to kill…” she added with a quieter voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See there we have it” Akhos replied, “So now you are standing with them, is this where you believe you belong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmph Who are those two” Vandham asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Torna. They are trying to get their hands on Pyra” Rex replied with anger in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Torna?” Vandham replied in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkhos, just tell us what you are here for?” Nia demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the Aegis of course. I just had to come to see the leading lady with my own eyes.” Akhos answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jin put you up to this?” the Gormotti asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well deducted. Oh and by the way his orders were to deal with you in any manners I see fit.” He replied with a smirk on his face. “So you know what that means”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t You are lying” Nia said in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the surprise, did you honestly think he would still care about you?” he replied with a cold voice. “Well, well your part in this play is coming to an end. So time for you to shuffle off the stage” he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vandham grunts with anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Vandham?” Rex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the name Torna” He replied, “They have taken the lives of too many good drivers. Including some of my crew. Good People” his voice clearly portrayed anger and hatred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yew, Zuo” Vandham said while looking over to his men, “Get everyone out of the village.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” The two replied in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with this last statement the fighting between the Group and Akhos began, it started with something that looked like an even fight, but while the group was starting to get exhausted, Arkhos didn’t seem tired at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was pushed back once but immediately shrugged it off and before he charged against Pyra, he said “Such an honor! Sharing a stage with the legendary Aegis!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra screamed out in pain as she was pushed against a cliff by the attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pyra!” Rex shouted as he started charging at Arkhos, who deflected the blow causing Rex to fall on the ground. He gasped for air, since the impact knocked out all the air from his lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arkhos looked back to Pyra and got ready to deal another blow to the Aegis who was still laying against the cliff unable to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But just in the nick of time, right before his blade struck down Pyra, Nia blocked his strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arkhos was clearly surprised by this and turned to face Nia and said with a calm yet provocative voice, “Oh well guess I have to deal with you first then, Traitor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were exchanging blow after blow and their strength seemed to be about equally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To bad you had to betray us you had so much potential Nia” Arkhos said, before adding “Do you seriously think any of them would accept you if they know what you truly are!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This last sentence got to Nia and she ended up tripping while walking backwards. Arkhos had his blade ready to strike and swang it down at Nia, but when it was just about to hit her, she felt a force in her side pushing her away, It was Rex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blade left a deep cut on the side of his stomach as he pushed Nia out of the way and took the hit for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rex!” she shouted seeing the Lefetharian fall down first on to his knees and then on his back in front of her. He was breathing heavily and was losing blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you start getting on my nerves!” Akhos shouted at Rex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his blade and was about to end the young savager for good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Rex!” Nia shouted, with tears starting to form in her eyes, she was unable to look until she heard the sound of a blade hitting something, that was definitely not flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over to Rex and saw a barrier around him protecting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arkhos looked a little confused but then Vandham showed up. “Kids these days, I swear! Can’t leave you alone for a minute!” he said before taking on Arkhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He charged at Arkhos creating a large amount of wind in the process before throwing his weapon up towards Roc who caught it gracefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blade started spinning and with it created a huge tornado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? The ether flow’s disturbed!” Arkhos said to himself. “Gah. How am I supposed to deflect now?!” he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and your fancy moves lack grit” Vandham said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arkhos started to charge towards Vandham but Dormarch deflected his attack causing him to slide back on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Urghh! Just too many of these…” he mumbled before announcing “My interest has waned. Obrona! Perhaps it’s time for another tale.” He jumped off and retreated after these last words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex tried to get up slowly but after coughing up some blood immediately fell back down onto his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rex!” Nia shouted and immediately rushed to the young Salvagers side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex looked up towards Nia and mumbled “Hey Nia!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nia just looked at him, and shouted “You idiot, you could've died!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he would’ve killed you, Nia” Rex said with a weak voice as he started to lose consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rex don’t you dare!” Nia said while tears started to roll down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex slowly closed his eyes drifting out of consciousness, the last words he heard he wasn’t sure if they were reality or if he imagined them, “Rex, please stay here with me, I love” and with these words Rex's senses went black.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this it Chapter 9, took me a tiny bit longer than expected but I am really happy how it turned out, I really hope you enjoyed it as well. As you've probably have realized this chapter, starts a bigger divergence from the main game and I got to say I am happy to explore how things turn out in the next couple chapters. Tell me what you think of this chapter, I can't wait to hear your opinons on it.</p>
<p>Approximate next release:<br/>Monday, 6/15/2020</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nia focussed all her energy in healing Rex and his wounds quickly closed, he wouldn’t be out of the gist yet though, since her healing power can face both wounds and disease, but it can’t do anything to replace lost blood, and Rex had lost a lot of blood as a result of the cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gormotti was staying by the young salvagers side as Vandham and carried him over to one of the huts in the village and laid him in a bed so he could rest and hopefully regain consciousness soon.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Rex, please stay here with me, I love...” was the last thing Rex remembered hearing when his senses started coming back. It started with feeling something laying on his left arm, then he slowly started feeling the rest of his body again. It took him a couple more seconds before he finally slowly started opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhhhrrrmm” he mumbled as his eyes were readjusting to the light around him. He started to move slightly trying to get up, when suddenly he felt the weight on his left arm lifted and started hearing a slightly loud and relieved voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex!!!” Nia shouted as she noticed the salvager waking up before pulling him into a hug with a little more force than intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nia, I can’t breath!” the Leftherian stuttered while trying to breathe through Nia’s deep hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately let him go and started blushing, “I am sorry, Rex. I am just glad you are doing alright.” she said while avoiding to look directly into his face. Her face saddened a little and her emotions started getting the better of the Gormotti for a moment as tears started rolling down her cheeks, “I thought I lost you Rex, promise me to never do something so stupid again” she demanded while crying out some tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Rex wasn’t entirely sure how to handle this situation but after another second he finished up with, “I am sorry Nia, but I can’t promise you that, If anything tries hurting those I care for, those I love, then I just can’t promise not to do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took both him and Nia a second to realize what he just indirectly said, Rex noticed it first and immediately started blushing deeply and tried avoiding looking at Nia’s face in the hope she wouldn’t notice his blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Did I really just say that I love Nia’ he thought to himself. The more he thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that he actually meant it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia was still processing what Rex had just said but once she realized why his behaviour suddenly changed her mind started racing, “Wait, did he mean that he loves me, no it can’t be, or?”  Her mind was trying to interpret these words in any way she could think of but she always reached the same conclusion, but there was still something nagging her, her inner voice who kept bothering “Noway, who would love you, you are fool for thinking anybody would, you don’t deserve it, you are a flesh eater, a monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them were sitting there in quiet for minutes when Rex noticed the change on Nia’s face he decided to break this awkward silence, he didn’t know what to say so he just let whatever was on his mind at the time come out, “So Nia, the last thing I remembered before I woke up was your voice saying I love…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia was immediately taken out of her thoughts and started to blush even more, she didn’t think he would've still heard this part. The Gormotti didn’t know how to respond to this at all, she started to look away even more when she noticed a hand around her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This reaction was enough for Rex to be certain that it was actually reality and he didn’t even waste a single thought on what he did next. He put his head on Nia’s cheek and made her face him again. There was a slight smile on his face when he closed the distance between their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This kiss took Nia completely by surprise and it took her brain a second to catch up with what was happening, but once it finally had, all her worries from before were washed away and she was just focusing on this kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has never thought that it could feel this good, but the feeling was totally amazing, her heart rate seemed to triple and all she wanted was for them to stay like this for eternity, but eventually their need for air caused their lips to separate again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were gasping from air but in between gaspes Rex managed to say “I...love...you...too...Nia” He thought that this moment would feel somewhat awkward but instead it felt just right, like he finally managed to say what he actually knew for a little while already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia’s smile just widened at Rex’s words and she immediately pulled him close to her again and hugged him tightly before teasingly saying, “But don’t think that’s enough to make me forgive you for how much you had me worried there, idiot” she said with a slight giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh” Rex pretended to be offended by it but it clearly didn’t convince anybody and just led to Nia chuckling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well guess we probably should let the other no that you are awake, they were worried as well, you know” Nia said with a slight smile as she got up and offered Rex her hand to help him up and make sure he would be able to keep his balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This statement reminded Rex that he had no idea how long he was out and he looked at Nia as he grabbed her hand slightly blushing, “Ehh Nia, just a quick question, how long have I been out exactly?” he asked carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Nia looked at him, “almost 4 days.” she replied carefully not sure how he would react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex almost tripped if it wouldn’t be for Nia immediately holding on to him, “4 days!” he said out loud a little in shock as his stomach started to grumble, “no wonder why I am feeling this hungry” he added after a quick moment to calm down from the news with a joking voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia pushed him slightly in the inside and said with playful “Come on, I am sure Vandham has something for you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex looked over at Nia with a wide grin and nervously said “Well Nia, what do you think of maybe eating out together, you know like on Gormott”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia looked over at him and said, “Of course, I would love to."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everybody, surprise I've been able to deliver you two chapters of Finding Each Other two days back to back. Well with today's chapter we finally got some more progress to Nia/Rex relationship, but don't worry that doesn't mean there won't be any more development in there, this just the beginning of their tale, I got plenty more planned for those two.... Anyways as always I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 10 and I always appreciate feedback. </p><p>I should have the next chapter out between Wednesday and Friday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nia and Rex started heading outside the small hut, to grab a bite to eat. They saw Vandham and Tora sitting on a small table, the two got up and Tora immediately ran towards the young salvager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tora so glad, Rex is fine” The Nopon said as he got closer to the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Rex said while scratching the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vandham also got up and slowly walked over to the group, “You had us quite scared there for a moment, kid.” The mercenary said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am sorry about that…” Rex resopended, before looking around, “Hey ehm, Vandham just out of curiosity have you seen Pyra around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t seen her around much since you got hurt, guess she blames herself for that” The mercenary said. “She just comes here to grab some food and then goes right back to her hut, better talk with her boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhhm,” Rex agreed with the mercenary before turning to Nia, “I guess I should take care of that first, I should be back in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take too long” the Gormotti replied, “or have you forgotten about our little date?” she added with a smirk before kissing Rex’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I?” Rex replied with a big grin on his face before walking heading over to the hut where Pyra is staying.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Rex knocked on the door, before quietly asking “Pyra? Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just heard some sobs from the otherside so he decided to ask again, “Pyra? Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he shared her walking over and opening the door, the Aegis just stood there looking at him. It was obvious that she had been crying just a moment ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pyra, what’s wrong?” Rex asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry Rex” the blade sobed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry? Why? Pyra you did nothing wrong.” The salvager responded clearly concerned for his blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I did, you got hurt because of me, you almost died because of me if only I let Myt…” she stopped there, “forget what I just said, I just want to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pyra” Rex said confused, “You did nothing wrong, okay! I am still here and you didn’t hurt me, it was Arkhos, not you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you wouldn’t have gotten hurt if I would’ve been able to deal with Arkhos and I should’ve been able to, do you understand now Rex, it’s my fault” The Aegis replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex's face relaxed as he looked over to his blade, “Pyra, you did nothing wrong okay. I am okay and next time when we get to face anybody from Tora we’ll make sure to deal with them okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyra just nodded and a small smile crept up on her face, “Okay” she whispered before adding, “Ehm Rex would it be okay if you stay here for a little while” she asked shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That might be a problem… You see I’ve promised Nia I would go on a date with her.” The scavenger replied while blushing deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Pyras smile immediately dropped, “Ehm I guess you two have fun then” She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” Rex replied “and maybe we two could do an extra training session tomorrow, you know tho make sure to kick Arkhos butt, the next time we see him” he added while laughing a little bit before starting to head off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sounds good” The Aegis replied trying to fake a slight smile, before saying “See ya tomorrow then I guess”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and try to have some fun while I am gone okay?” Rex replied as he headed back to Nia.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So how is Pyra?” Nia asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she blamed herself for me getting hurt, but I think I talked her out of that” Rex replied, “but now let me grab us something to eat okay” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay go grab something but make sure to pack it up, I got a little surprise for you” Gormotti responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex was definitely intrigued now, “Yeah what is it?” he asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you now, would it?” Nia answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex sighed defeated as he walked over to the counter and grabbed a little bit to eat and packed it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He quickly returned to Nia, who stood up and just said, “Great, got everything then just follow me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” the salvager asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise, did you forget, you’ll see soon enough, okay.” the Gormotti replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine” Rex said as he started following Nia.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everybody, I really hopped you enjoyed reading this chapter, it was a little more difficult for me to write than I expected. I also some good news and some bad news for you, let's get the bad one out right away, since I got a lot of exams coming up in college I won't be able to update as frequently in July I still try to update once every week if possible but I can'y guarantee that I will be able to keep it up, and now the good news, starting in August I've got vacation till October so I got plenty of time to update then.<br/>So yeah sorry if I am not able to update as much as I want, but it'll definitely be better next month and as always I would love to hear your feedback of the chapter and thanks again for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two teenagers walked for about 10 minutes when Nia suddenly stopped and turned around to face Rex, she had a wide smile on her face as she stared at Rex somewhat mischievous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? Are we there?” Rex asked, slightly confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.” the Gormotti replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Rex asked, now even more confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just close your eyes, dummy” she demanded walking over to the salvager.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine you win, but you better make sure I won't trip or walk against a tree or something like that!” Rex replied with defeat before closing his eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, I’ll be right here” she said, grabbing the boy’s hands and leading him slowly through some bushes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two walked a branch hit the salvager in the face, “Hey you said you’ll make sure nothing like that would happen”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nia chuckled slightly as she replied “I am sorry, Rex”. She slowly was walking around the boy to stand behind him when she whispered into his ear, “you can open your eyes now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his hands against them as he was blinded by the light hitting his eyes, it took him a second but when finally his eyes adjusted to the change in lightning he was completely baffled by the view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were standing on a cliff high enough up that one could see the entirety of Garfront Village. It was lit up beautifully by the lanterns on the street. The salvager looked up for a second just to see the sun setting through the hole in the Titan. The orange sun rays reflected in the stone surrounding them, some parts sparkling in all different colors lighting up the cliff they were standing at in a golden color.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow” was all Rex managed to say at the sight unfolding in front of him, “how did you know of this…” he added stutteringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well as I said I talked to Vandham, and he told me how to get here as well as to wait for the sun’s last ray, something really special is supposed to happen then, he didn’t mention what exactly just that it’s the most beautiful things he ever seen” Nia answered enjoying the sight just as much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were standing next to each other for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the beautiful view in front of them when suddenly the silence was interrupted by Rex’s stomach starting to grumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked at Nia kings embarrassed, when she just laughed it off and said “Well guess we can start to eat now.” The Gormotti walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down, she looked back at Rex and asked “Are you planning on joining me or do you just want to stand there the whole day” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex nodded quickly and walked over to Nia and sat down next to her, getting out the sandwiches he packed earlier, he started eating it slowly, taking in every moment. The beautiful view, the girl next to him, at this moment he was completely at peace.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The two took their meals and just sat there next to each other watching the sun slowly set. Nia started to yawn slightly before she laid her head against Rex’s chest. He started to slowly pet the girls hair as the sun was barely visible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with the last ray of the sun shining through a tiny crystal positioned on the other side of the rock walls surrounding them, the whole cliff started to light up in all sorts of colors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nia lifted her head in surprise looking at all the colors that suddenly appeared around them, she kept looking around, “This is so amazing” was all she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it is!” Rex agreed while not looking around him, his eyes were just focused on Nia, her hair was illuminated by all the different colors constantly reflecting a different one, from blue to green to yellow to red and back again. As soon as Nia turned to face him and their eyes interlocked he couldn’t help but to stare into her beautiful golden eyes as even they reflected all of these colors. “Beautiful” was all he managed to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not even looking around,” The Gormotti said in a serious voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I look around?” The salvager asked before adding with a deep blush forming on his cheeks, “If the most beautiful sight is right in front of my eyes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comments of Rex caused Nia to blush deeply and to be speechless for a moment, did he really think of her that way? She kept looking at him and saw the intense sparkle in his eyes, it almost robbed her breath. The two of them were leaning in closer, the distance between their lips shrinking every second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple moments before their lips finally met felt like an eternity but that was completely forgotten as soon as they started to kiss each other. Rex put his hand behind Nia’s head and Nia put her’s around Rex’s back, the two were pulling each other in even closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them could’ve stayed like that for all of time, but eventually their lack of oxygen caused them to slowly separate , the two of them were breathing heavily, but kept their eyes interlocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light from slowly died down and the two teenagers just kept looking at each other in silent, neither of them was able to form any words for what felt like minutes, until eventually Rex broke the silence, “Thank you, Nia, for this wonderful evening”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wel…” Nia wanted to answer but was interrupted by Rex continuing his thought, “Thank you for healing me last time, and back at the ship, thank you Nia for being here with me and thank you Nia for just being you, I love you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nia’s eyes started to tear up after hearing all of this from Rex, She immediately pulled him into a deep hug, “I love you too” she whispered into his ear.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well hello everyone, I didn't expect to finish this chapter so early, but I started it and wasn't able to sleep since my head was filled with all the things I wanted to put down so I decided just to finish it up instead of sleeping, so forgive me if there are a couple more spelling/grammar mistakes then usual, I hoped you still enjoyed it and as always feedback is greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How could you, Nia?” the salvager asked, “I thought I knew you, I trusted you.” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex it’s not…” she tried to say but got interrupted by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what? Not too bad, you killed somebody, you are a flesh-eater.” The salvager replied angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex I am sorry…” the girl said as she stretched out her hand trying to touch Rex’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay away from me!” he pushed her hand away, before adding “you monster.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Nia suddenly jolted up and was breathing heavily, there were tears starting to form in her eyes, when suddenly her inner voice said, “You should leave this boy alone, you just gonna hurt him, do you seriously think he still gonna love you when he figures out the truth about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” she screamed, back at her inner voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You are just going to hurt him” her voice replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” she shouted again, now with more tears starting to roll down from her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you truly love him you’ll leave him” her voice tried saying, but before Nia could reply she heard a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nia is everything alright” it was Rex and his voice sounded so concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone!” Nia shouted half crying through the closed door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex stood there a moment in surprise before he decided to slowly open the door and walk over to Nia who was sitting on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had sweat on her forehead and was visibly crying, he walked in closer and said in his most calming yet slightly concerned voice, “It’s okay Nia, I am there for you.” He sat down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, leave me alone!” the Gormotti replied as she threw a pillow against Rex, before getting up and heading outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex just sat there baffled and concerned, “What is going on with Nia?” he asked himself, not understanding what had just happened.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Gormotti walked  for a while until she reached the village's tavern, nobody was around at this hour, so she just took a seat and put her head on her arms, continuing crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not long however until she heard a voice, “What are you doing out her alone?” she looked up and saw Vandham who approached her and took the seat on her table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it!” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine” the mercenary said as he put down his cup on the table, “just tell me one thing then how did you end up with the bunch”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you know I was a member of Torna.” The Gormotti replied, “We had this one job and hired Rex as a salvager to lift up this one ship, once that was done he followed us into it, where eventually we found Pyra. Rex touched her blade and as soon as that happened Jin, another member of Torna stabbed him in the back.” she sobbed as she recalled the part of him dying, “Well I couldn’t stand there doing nothing he didn’t deserve to die so I healed him back up and well helped him flee and then we somewhat ended up together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vandham just sat there and listened to Nia telling her story, “You know no matter, what’s on your mind now you’re a good one.” he said laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia looked back down and stuttered, “No,... no I am not”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Vandham asked concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got to promise me you won’t tell Rex” Nia demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I think it’s your story to tell anyways” the mercenary replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a blade, a flesh-eater to be percices, I killed someone near to me to stay alive without a driver.” the girl </span>
  <span>started speaking while crying, before adding, “I mean I never wanted to kill anybody, but my driver made me kill his daughter, she was sick and was going to die, he told me he wanted me to always remember her. I didn’t want to but…” she couldn’t hold back her emotions anymore “I killed her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a while , before she was able to continue but eventually she added, “You must think I am a monster for what I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vandham slowly got up and shook his head, “No, you said it yourself kid, you didn’t want to and it seems you regret what you did, I don’t see a monster, I just see a good person who made a couple of mistakes in her past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” was all Nia mustered to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am sure Rex wouldn’t think less of you if he knew” Vandham added before leaving back to his hut to go to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia just sat there for a while longer before she decided it would be time to head back as well. “I’ll have to apologize to Rex, for venting at him” she thought, before going back to bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everybody thanks for reading this chapter, I know it's a little shorter than usual and doesn't do much in regards of the plot, but I think it's important to dive into character development sometimes, and I think this was the perfect opportunity, but don't worry the next chapter will have them continue on their Journey. And as always feedback is greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex woke up early this morning, well to be more precise he hardly slept at all, he was wondering about what got into Nia last night, why did she vent at him, had he done anything wrong?</p><p>The salvager slowly got up and walked out of his room, he looked around, the sun had barely risen when he saw Vandham.</p><p>“Your up early, kid” the mercenary said.</p><p>Rex looked at him before saying, “Yeah couldn’t sleep too much on my mind.”</p><p>“I understand” Vandham said knowingly, before continuing, “Hey kid, since you want to reach Elysium, I’ve got a friend at the capital who might be able to help yea out, we can leave as soon as the others are ready”</p><p>“Thanks” Rex replied grateful, yet still concerned about Nia.</p><p>“She’ll be alright” the man added with a smile.</p><p>“How do you know?” The salvager asked.</p><p>“Talked to her last night, gotta say she had a troubled past, but that’s not my story to tell, all I can say is that she will be fine and that she didn’t meant anything she said to you last night.” Vandham said reassuringly.</p><p>“Thank you, Vandham” Rex said as a small grateful smile appeared on his face.</p><p>“No problem, kid” Vandham replied before adding with a laughter “Let’s grab some grub while we wait for the others to wake up.”</p><p>Rex just nodded as Vandham walked over to the tavern and Rex followed him</p><hr/><p>After about two hours the last one of the group finally woke up, Tora.</p><p>“Why up so early” The Nopon asked.</p><p>“We got a long way to go, gotta visit a good pal of mine in the capital, wanna get there before sunset” Vandham replied before leading the way to Fonsa Myma, the capital of the kingdom of Uraya.</p><p>As they started walking Rex tried to talk to Nia multiple times, but she always seemed to avoid him, after his fourth try of talking to her has failed he grumbled something silently.</p><p>“What is it Rex” Gramps asked while sitting in his helmet.</p><p>“Nothing” he replied.</p><p>“Doesn’t look like nothing to me” the Titan replied.</p><p>“It’s Nia” Rex mumbled in defeat.</p><p>“What’s going on with her?”, Gramps asked.</p><p>“I don’t know” Rex mumbled, “She was behaving really weird last night, I don’t know what happened.”</p><p>“Give her some time” was all the advice the Titan had.</p><hr/><p>“Could he please stop trying to talk to me about last night” Nia mumbled to herself after Rex tried to talk about it again for the fourth time.</p><p>“He probably is just worried my Lady” Dromarch said.</p><p>“Yeah I know” Nia replied, “And I know that I shouldn’t have vented at him last night”</p><p>“Then just say that, my Lady I am sure master Rex, will understand” The blade replied.</p><p>“I know that as well, but I don’t know what I should say, and what if he ask too many questions, I am not sure if I can just tell him, you know what, what will he think of me?” Nia said.</p><p>“I have no doubt in my mind that master Rex would not think any less of you my Lady” her blade tried to help her out.</p><p>“But…” Nia tried to reply before saying, “…You are probably right, but I don’t know what to say”</p><p>“Well that is something you must figure out on your own, but I would start with, ‘I am sorry’” the blade replied.</p><hr/><p>After their long trip and enjoying the play, the group finally met Vandham’s acquaintance.</p><p>“Crieky! Still collecting the junk, are ya?”, the mercenary asked.</p><p>The old man replied with “Watch it, you bruiser! Don’t make fun of a man’s hobbies!”</p><p>“Some greeting for your old comrade” Vandham said.</p><p>“Comrade?” Nia asked.</p><p>“Yeah I was a freelancer, before the firm got going.” Vandham explained, “Believe it or not, me and this old fella tore up a good few battlefields in our day.”</p><p>The old man replied with a grin “We sure did. And thanks to that bleeding heart of yours we almost never got paid!”</p><p>Vandham started to laugh before saying “Says the guy in the theater troupe! You can’t be raking in much dough either.”</p><p>“Hmph. Well, what can I do for you, friend?” the old man asked.</p><p>“Cole, you’re old ain’t ya?” Vandham stated, before adding “Old enough to know …how you cross over to the World Tree… Get to Elysium I mean.”</p><p>“Elysium?” Cole said surprised, “But why? Why would you want to go there?”</p><p>Cole looked over to Pyra and noticed her Core Crystal, “That Core Crystal! You… You’re… So, the Aegis is back amongst us… Who is your driver?”</p><p>“I am” Rex said.</p><p>“You? But you’re so young…” Cole said in surprise.</p><p>“How about it, old man? Do you know the way or not?” Vandham asked.</p><p>“I dare say if you’ve trekked all the way here to ask me, you’ve already tried going yourselves?” Cole asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but we couldn’t make it” Rex replied.</p><p>“No wonder. No one get to the tree while that thing’s guarding the way there” the old man answered. “It won’t let anyone past.” He added, before taking a breath and continuing, “But…a long time ago, there was a man who went up the tree. Met the Architect, too.”</p><p>“There was…? Really?” Rex asked extatically.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll wager anything he’s got an idea how to get there again. You should try asking him.” Cole answered.<br/>“Who was it?” Rex asked.</p><p>Cole just stood there considering if he should tell them or not.</p><p>“Please… tell us, I have to get to Elysium at all cost!” Rex begged.</p><p>“Well, I can tell you. But first I’d like to have a word with her, if I may.” Cole asked, “With the Aegis I mean.”</p><p>“With Pyra?” Rex asked.</p><p>“Of course” The blade nodded quickly.</p><p>“Please, through here.” Cole lead the Aegis into another room to talk to her.</p><hr/><p>While Pyra was in the other room Nia slowly made her way over to Rex, before asking, “Rex do you have a second?”</p><p>The salvager was surprised that Nia finally wanted to talk to him, “Yeah, of course, but first let me say I am sorry, I mean for last night I shouldn’t have been pushing it so hard”</p><p>Now it was her turn to be surprised, an apology was the last thing she was expecting, she was expecting him to be angry or hurt, or maybe both but then she got to think for a second and thought, yeah of course it’s Rex after all. “No need, in fact I am sorry I shouldn’t have vented at you, you did nothing wrong” she mumbled slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“It’s okay, but can I ask what was going on last night” he asked.</p><p>“Just a nightmare” the girl replied.</p><p>“Hey it’s okay” Rex said with a calming voice, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”</p><p>That wasn’t the problem tough in that moment Nia wanted nothing more but to finally tell Rex about her, about her past, everything, but the moment she opened her mouth, her inner voice started to make her doubt this decision, “He will hate you, he is too good for a monster like you” It said.</p><p>Nia stood there for a second with her mouth open unable to say something, when Rex finally spoke up and said, “What do you think about us grabbing a bite to eat later on and then the two of us can slowly start to talk about it?”</p><p>Nia just nodded and mumbled, “I would like that”</p><hr/><p>Not long after, Pyra and Cole reentered the room and Cole was looking for something, “Now then, where did it get to…?” he asked before he started coughing uncontrollably.</p><p>It was getting so bad that Vandham called it off for the day, “Nah we’d better call it a day-old timer.” He said. “Come on I know a place where we can rest Vandham said to the group.</p><p>Vandham showed the others to the local inn, as soon as they arrived Nia and Rex split up from the rest of the group as Rex said, “We’ll be grabbing a bite to eat, we should be back later on tonight”</p><p>Nia and Rex walked to a nice restaurant, where they both ordered some great food, Rex had a steak with some potatoes, while Nia had grilled salmon.</p><p>The two just sat their looking at each other neither one of them saying a word, until Rex finally opened his mouth and said, “So about this nightmare, what was it about.”</p><p> Nia sat there for a second when finally, she said, “It was about you hating me.”</p><p>“Me hating you, Nia you know I could never.” Rex replied.</p><p>“I know, but in that moment, it felt so real” Nia said while looking down.</p><p>Rex saw her looking down and immediately extend her hand and lifted up her chin so they would face each other again, “Nia, please listen to me, it was just a dream, you know I could never hate you, no matter what is going on, I want to be with you Nia, I have never felt that way before for anybody, okay.” Rex took a quick breath before continuing, “Nia whatever it is you can tell me, I promise I won’t hate you.” He said with such a reassuring and confident voice, that all of Nia’s worries melted away.</p><p>“Rex…” Nia started to stutter, “I…” she took a quick breath, “I am a…” she took another breath being ready to finish her sentence “I am a flesh….”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everybody, my exams are finally over and now I can start writing more again, I am really sorry that this chapter took so long, but I am really positive about the future of all of my current fanfiction and am even considering rewriting the first one I have ever done... But enough of that, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 14 and I am so looking forward to hearing your feedback about it.</p><p>P.S. I am sorry for the cliffhanger at the end, but hey gotta make sure all of you are as excited as I am for the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>